Immortal Wolf
by MinionMooskateerAckleholic
Summary: Exiled to a life of extreme loneliness because everyone he touches dies, Harry Potter does not know what to make of Draco Malfoy, when he offers Harry his friendship. Draco quickly becomes more than friends with the Boy Who Lived and Harry realizes that Draco is the only person he can touch without killing.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Once he restored life. Now he brought death with his touch.

Harry Potter brushed a tender hand across the cold marble gravestone. Beneath it lay Hermione. Around the stone, daisies planted in loving care were withering and dying on their frail stems.

Never had he felt this forlorn. Not since he'd came into his heritage a year ago and learned of his ancestry. Not since he had discovered that he was descended from the Morthmores', the race of death bringers and restorers of life.

When a Morthmores was still a child, being less than fourteen years of age, they could bring dead things back to life by simply touching them. Harry had always been a bit of a hero with his classmates at Hogwarts, whenever a pet died, but he had never known why, no one had ever told him. Until the day before his 15th birthday, when they became fifteen, Morthmores' killed everything they touched with their bare hands and only their blood could restore life. Harry hadn't asked for this. But there was another problem. Morthmores' could only die of old age, because their blood would constantly revive them. Harry learned this the second time he had tried to end it all.

Sunlight dappled fading gold-and-red leaves on the canopy of trees. Stray beams drifted onto the small clearing in the deep woods. Here and there, rounded markers etched in ancient runes that only Hermione would have been able to read, marked the places where Hogwarts students and professors eternally rested.

A shiver skated down his spine as a cool breeze caressed his cheek. In a few days, school would start again and he would be under Dumbledore's protection again.

Without Dumbledore, the Ministry would be forced to send him to Azkaban for life.

Stretching out his hands, he studied the chamois men's gloves that covered them. He pulled off the right glove and the thin latex sterile glove beneath it. Harry touched the gravestone again, relishing the feel of the hard surface, cool marble. Just to feel…anything.

_I can touch you now, Hermione, now without hurting you._

A wild flower growing from a crack in the marble, drooped, killed by his touch, Harry swallowed hard. He glanced around and picked up a sharp rock. A sharp swipe across his palm and he winced.

He held his bleeding palm over the plant. One, two, three, four drops of crimson, his life's fluid, dripped onto the flower.

Harry allowed the cut to heal and watched the flower with hope. The white petals unfurled and the lemon-yellow centre glowed with health. Once more, he'd brought back life. The last descendant of the pureblood Morthmores' once bringing life with a touch, yet for a year, his touch now killed.

"What have I done?" he whispered. "Please, tell me how I can fix it. I did not abuse the gift of healing I was given at birth. I only wanted to heal. Why do I have to kill now?"

A year ago, Dumbledore mysteriously told him the balance of life and death was within Harry. And the next day, Harry had touched Hermione and…

Tiny crescent marks gouged his palm as he squeezed, his nails digging into tender flesh. Swallowing hard, he covered his hand. Both gloves had a spell on them to stop his touch seeping through their fabric. No matter. His hands killed people.

He had killed Hermione after touching her and killed Dudley as well.

Harry closed his eyes and mentally reached out to an imaginary white knight.

_Help me_.

Harry's mobile rang and he glanced at the caller ID, his heart sank. _Petunia._

Fuck. He answered and before he could say anything, his aunt's screeching voice blasted through the phone.

"Where the FUCK are you, Potter? You have chores and if you don't get home now. No food for a week. You are a fucking ungrateful, slob, just like your useless mother." The phone went dead with a snap and Harry had to jerk the device away from his ear.

"I love you too, Petunia." Said Harry quietly, smiling ruefully. He was used to the insults, but even as he thought about it he was transported back…

…_A small, scrap of a boy, with cracked round glasses and shaggy, black hair, stands on a stool…he is straining to reach the pile of dishes and tub of hot water…_

_ …He is late. He's got to finish the dishes on time, otherwise no breakfast; and since he hadn't had dinner the night before, he has to get something to eat. Petunia's running around chasing a screaming Dudley. Harry can hear her stomping down the hallway towards the kitchen. He dips his hands back into the scalding rinse water. It's too late. She catches his hands out of the water._

_ SMACK! Petunia hits him in the face and he topples to the floor. He knows better than to stand there and take the hit. Harry learned the hard way that she takes that as an act of defiance, which means more hits, or worst of all, no food. The small child regains his posture and dodges her looks as she screams into his ears._

_ He acts timid, nodding to her threats. "Please," Harry whispers, "just let me eat. Hit me again, but I have to have food." Another blow pushed his head against the tile counter. He let tears of mock defeat stream down his face._

_ Suddenly, Petunia reaches over and turns on one of the gas burner on the stove and Harry felt his insides scrunch…what torture now? She grabbed his arm in a vice grip._

_ "You've made my life a living hell!" she sneers into his face; "Now it's time for me to show you what hell is like!" she grips his arm tighter and hauled him over to the stove. Then she held his wrist in the orange-blue flame. Harry's skin seemed to explode from the heat. The smell of burning flesh and hair filled the pristine kitchen. Harry fought hard, screaming in agony, but he couldn't get Petunia to let him go. Finally he fell to the floor, on his hands and knees. Harry tried to blow cool air onto his arm. "It's too bad your slut mother or drunken father is not here to save you, you little cunt. Because I will see you BURN!" She hissed. And she reached down to grab him…_

"Harry?"

Harry shook his head and looked around to see Dumbledore standing there.

"You seemed lost in thought my boy. Did I disturb your reverie?"

"No, professor, thank you." Harry said and Dumbledore looked at him, not sure why he had merited thank, but he didn't press it.

"I heard your communication device. I take it you need to return to Privet Drive."

"Yes, would you mind?" Harry said looking at his professor.

"Not at all my boy, it's my pleasure!" Dumbledore said cheerfully, "Take my arm!" Harry obeyed and with a loud crack they disappeared, leaving only a swirling whirlwind of leaves, stirring around the silent graves.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

A moment after the two wizards had disappeared and the forest had quietened and stilled once more, a pure white wolf emerged from the thick undergrowth, shaking loose leaves and dead twigs from its silky fur.

Carefully the creature approached the grave where Harry Potter had been standing. It sniffed the air around the marble and where Harry had touched it.

The wolf backed away from the grave and a soft golden light spread over it. A moment and a tall, blond haired boy stood where the wolf had been. He was naked, but he had his wand in his hand. He waved it once and a thin mist gathered around him, gradually forming dark green robes, than flowed around the beautiful boy like liquid.

Draco Malfoy reached into his robes and pulled out a tiny hand-mirror. He held it to his face and carefully fixed his hair, before putting the mirror away.

"Potter, you rotter! You never smelled hotter!" Draco sang quietly under his breath, as he leant against a nearby oak tree. He could smell Harry everywhere and this made him glad that he was alone, because even the scent of Potter excited him to an embarrassing level and he could not always control his…_package…_

Draco had hated the Boy Who Lived, when they had first met. In fact Draco had hated Harry so much, that he hadn't realised that he was falling in love.

Realising you are gay, for the one person your mother warned you against and taught you to hate, is really hard and Draco spent all of third and second years trying to pretend his feelings were not real.

But, Harry Potter, with his shaggy, black hair; sensual, emerald eyes and sleek, smooth, olive skin, was irresistible for Draco. Every time Draco thought about Harry, (which was almost all the time) he would imagine running his hands through that hair, staring into those eyes and kissing every inch of that silken skin.

Draco grinned and smirked down at the large tent in his robes. Just thinking about, thinking about Potter was enough.

"I will get you, this year, my deadly, little…_sexy_ _motherfucker_." Draco whispered to the forest, trying not to picture Narcissa's reaction to all of this, if she found out. Lucius had always known. Draco told his father everything and Lucius never hid what he did with Severus when Narcissa was away on business meetings, from Draco. So they both had their secrets that they hid from Narcissa and shared only with each other.

As if on cue, Lucius apparated beside Draco and immediately took a small mirror from the pocket of his velvet robes, tucked his long blonde hair delicately behind his ears and ran his fingers through the golden tresses before turning to his son.

"Hi Dray."

"Hey, dad." Draco sad grinning broadly, "What's up?"

"Your mother just got home, so I came out here." Lucius, looked down, sheepishly fiddling with a lock of hair. "Luckily Sev left before she got back though." Draco smiled at his father and decided not to ask…

"That's cool, dad." Draco said, sitting down under the tree and looking into is father's misty grey eyes, "You can chill with me."

Lucius smirked haughtily, "I was not going to ask your permission," he said sitting down. "I can do what the fuck I what, young man."

"I'm sure Snape can vouch for that." Draco chided, smirking right back at his father, "Fuck, the state he was in a breakfast this morning, he was literally bouncing around the kitchen, whatever you do…your definitely doing it right…oh and just because I know about you and my teacher, doesn't mean you need to ignore that, dad, you need to put a silencing charm on your room…I couldn't sleep last night."

Lucius smirked in a true 'Malfoy fashion' and then he blushed suddenly before speaking.

"Draco, there _is _a silencing charm on _my _room…we were in the laundry."

Draco cracked up so hard, that his ribs started to hurt. He rolled over in the leaves coughing and laughing at the same time.

"WHAT may I enquire, is so bloody funny about that?" Lucius asked, fighting to keep a straight face, "it was a…a spur of the moment thing, you know…I had had a shower and Sev was putting the laundry in the hamper. I walked in by accident to put my towel in the dryer and well…stuff happens, OK?" by the time Lucius had finished Draco was listening again, but as soon as he stopped talking, Draco began pissing himself again.

This time Lucius's deep laugh joined in.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Harry sat on his bed. He was exhausted from his chores and sore from the multiple beatings he had received already that evening. The moon shone brightly through the bars on his small window and the hall light shone through the chinks around the door and the 'cat-flap', but the room was mostly dark, because Petunia had never allowed him to have a light bulb or a lamp.

The cat-flap rattled and Petunia's hand appeared, holding the end cut-off from a loaf of bread and a small glass of water.

"You are lucky to even be getting that, freak!" Petunia said coldly, from outside the door, "Make it last. That is all you get for the next three days."

Harry groaned quietly, but he muttered pretence of gratitude and got up from the bed to retrieve his 'meal'. The crust was hard and stale and the water was warm, but Harry tipped half of the water into Hedwig's bowl and sipped a tiny bit of the rest. Then he carefully tore the bread in half and then, the halves into threes. One fraction went to Hedwig, who ran her beak loudly across the bars of her cage to show her disgust.

"Deal with it, Wig." Harry remarked irritably, "I am."

~DMHP~

Draco and Lucius apparated at the end of Privet Drive and stood there, in the middle of the road, looking left and right at the meticulous lawns and perfect houses.

Lucius set off down toward number four, but Draco stayed where he was. Lucius began to notice he was alone and turned to his son.

"Come on, Draco! What's wrong?"

"Why are we doing this?" Draco asked fearfully, "Can't I just wait until term begins?"

"Absolutely not." Lucius said, "You are going to go up to Potter's window, climb in and tell him…or show him, how you feel. OK?"

~DMHP~

…_a six year old Harry was sitting on the bathroom floor…a bucket of various chemical was on the floor and an old rag was in his hand. Petunia stormed in holding a bottle of some new cleaning agent and she stopped when she saw Harry. "You lazy slime!" She screamed, "Never working. Never doing what you are told! FREAK!" She kicked him, hard, in the ribs and there was a loud snap as at least one fragile bone cracked. Harry began to cry as the pain crashed through him. Petunia tipped some of the liquid into the bucket of chemicals and it began to smoke ominously. "I hope you die, freak." She said sinisterly, as she backed out of the bathroom and locked the door from the outside. In the corner of the bathroom, Harry dropped to his hands and knees to stare at the bucket. A fine grey mist swirled toward the ceiling. As Harry breathed in the fumes, he collapsed and began spitting up. He throat felt like it was on fire. Within minutes it was raw. The gas from the reaction of the chemicals made his eyes water and his ribs stung sharply every time he moved, but Harry was still terrified about not finishing his chores on time. Harry could hear Petunia down stairs, cooing gently to Dudley. She had forgotten about him and she didn't care. Harry scrubbed feverously at the bath tub, whilst all the time, feeling as though he was coughing up his lungs. His vision began to blur and he could hardly breathe…_

~DMHP~

Harry woke up, but didn't open his eyes, he just lay there. He hated it when his dreams consisted only of bad memories.

Suddenly Harry became oddly aware that he was not the only _person_ in his room. He knew Hedwig was there, but there was another presence too. Something magical.

"Dobby?" Harry whispered to the Blackness, "Dobby, is that you?" There was a shuffling of feet and to Harry's astonishment a tall, blonde boy stepped into the criss-crossed circle of moonlight. Draco Malfoy.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE, MALFOY?" Harry whisper could have been a yell, but he managed to just hiss very loudly.

"I needed to talk to you, Potter." Draco said evenly, wearing his customary smirk.

"Well if it's so you can say mean stuff about anyone I know or bitching about my…handicap, or any sort-" harry began, but Draco cut him off.

"No. No. I wanted to say…well…we've been doing it all wrong. We could be friends you know."

"Malfoy, you can't be serious." Harry said disbelievingly, "we have been enemies since our first year; you hate everyone who is not of a prestigious bloodline and in your opinion, I associate with muggles, mudbloods and blood-traitors. Not to mention, if I touch anyone, they die. Still want to be friends."

"Harry…"

"Harry? What the fuck, Malfoy? You are calling me Harry now? What have you been smoking?"

"Fine. Potter. Yes, I still want to be friends. I only say all that stuff about muggles and shit, because my mum would beat the crap out of me if I didn't act like a stuck up prick and I bet you can touch me without me dying. I'm immortal."

"Malfoy." Harry said, almost grinning with the ridiculousness of it, "you may be a Pure-blood, but you are not immortal."

"Ok, try me." Draco countered, not feeling like explaining. Harry was a little taken aback and didn't speak for a moment.

"Go on Potter. What have you got to lose? You hate me."

"Just because I do not like you, does not mean I am going to kill you." Harry was standing face to face with Draco now and Draco could not help looking harry over. He was wearing nothing but boxer shorts and a thin pair of latex gloves and in the moonlight he looked ridiculously sexy, with an olive hairless chest, black, messy hair framing his head and his glasses, that had been shoved on in the heat of the moment, slightly crooked. Scars riddled Harry's whole body, but Draco only felt anger at the person who had inflicted them.

At that moment Draco was especially glad it was dark, because this was the most of Harry Potter that he had ever seen and his body was having a field day. But Draco was sick of hiding his feeling and his emotions.

"Potter. I am not suicidal and I am not drunk, high or insane. I simply want to be your friend. If you won't test my immortality, then I will." Promptly Draco stepped forward and gently pressed his bare lips on Harry's.

It was like a lightning bolt had struck them. A tremor ran through Draco, but it was the most amazingly erotic feeling he had ever encountered. Sort of like being inside a huge vibrator.

Harry jerked in surprise as Draco's lips, met his. At first it was shock at A) being kissed by his arch nemesis B) being kissed by a guy and C) that Draco didn't die. Then Harry forgot the first two points as the same erotic surge coursed through him and he lost all thought of the strangeness of this sexual contact, but why didn't Draco die.

Draco's lips were warm and soft, he tasted liked nature, he smelled like freshly mown grass and pine leaves. The kiss wasn't even passionate. It was what Harry described later as being a 'really long _peck'_.

Harry pulled away first, gasping for breath and looked into Draco's eyes. Even in the dark, Harry could see that they were molten silver with lust.

"How are you immortal? How did you not die?" Harry said at last, sitting down on the bed and leaning against the back wall.

"Well that's a relief." Draco said, his smirk returning, "I expected you to slap me, bash the shit out of me, yell for help, charge me for sexual assault and call me an insane, motherfucking, creep freak. Instead you sit down and ask why I am alive."

"I will probably do all of those things later." Said Harry firmly, knowing he sounded lame and unresolved. The huge, quivering tent in his boxers did not help his case. "But first, answer my questions."

"Ok." Said Draco, sitting down on Harry's desk chair. "I am one on the last Immortal Wolves, an ancient race of wolverine shape-shifters. I can't die. Ever. It's kind of shit. But, I know it sounds corny but I have always wanted to be your friend."

"Clearly, more than a friend." Harry grinned. Draco blushed and lowered is eyes.

"Well yeah…ok…that's true, but it's entirely your choice if it becomes more than a friendship." He said and Harry smiled, "I mean you…you…" Draco flicked his eyes to Harry's straining groins. "But it's still up to you."

"Malf…Draco," Harry said, smiling. He pointed to his crotch, "take _his _opinion as mine in this case. But come here and I'll prove that I mean it."

There was no hesitation in Draco's actions as he got up from the chair and crawled over too Harry, who leaned forward to meet him. Their lips met again and the electric shock was just as powerful as before. Suddenly the passion was blazing and the two boys were fighting for control. Draco's breath became Harry's and Harry's became Draco's. Their tongues played a sensual game of wrestling and their lips crushed one another's.

This time it was Draco who reluctantly broke the kiss. He took Harry's latex covered hands in his and began to peel one off. When Harry did not resist Draco peeled the other off too and kissed each off Harry's pale fingers.

"Harry…I know this seems a little early in our relationship…but would you like to come and live with me? My dad is waiting outside and he said that that would be cool. But I think you are unhappy with these muggles and I would be happy to take you home. Please say yes."

Harry felt a great soar in his already high spirits, he was off the bed in an instant and he threw his few belongings into his school trunk, while Draco went to the window. A few moments later, Lucius climbed through, checked his hair thoroughly and then greeted Harry.

"Hi Harry, ready to be wizardnapped?" Lucius joked as he surveyed the room, "This is a bit of an odd place."

"Hello sir, umm…it's really kind of you to say I can stay with you…" harry said, trying hopelessly to hide his swollen nether regions. Lucius smirked all out 'Malfoy style'.

"Please, Harry, call me Lucius and don't hide yourself, my whole house is just one big sex party, when Narcissa is away, which is most of the time, so I am used to it. Besides your passion is for my son, nothing could make me happier; I see he is just a happy about you too!" Lucius grabbed Draco's cock through his robes and Draco playfully batted his father's hand away.

It was a joke and Harry although shocked at first, saw it wasn't serious and realised that he was definitely going to enjoy his time at the Malfoy's.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Harry stood with Draco and Lucius at the edge of a large wood that bordered two sides of the Malfoy Manor grounds. The grounds were huge and it had a lake and a fruit orchard. A long driveway wound its way from the large, wrought iron gate to the massive house.

"Wow…!" Harry breathed, as he took in the enormity of the manor. He glance at the two blonde men…they were both fixing their hair carefully after the apparation, Draco looked so sexy that Harry could hardly believe he had ever hated him…or felt attracted to anyone else…much less a woman. Harry felt his cock clench and he ground his jaw, controlling his body by looking again at the house. It threw a monstrous shadow on the moonlit grass, but no lights shone from the windows. It looked magnificent and frightening in the darkness.

"Disgusting…" Lucius muttered, sneering at the house.

"Gross isn't it?" Draco said to Harry, nodding toward the looming building.

"What? Why would you sat that?" Harry asked, looking and feeling shocked.

"Mums' home, so it looks like a creepy old haunted house. Like the ones in muggle novels. Trust me when she's gone it looks sooo much better."

"I think it is amazing. It's huge and grand…you are very lucky, Draco." Harry looked a little embarrassed and he was glad of the darkness, because his cheeks warmed slightly in shame.

Draco's cheeks reddened too and Lucius tucked a stand of blonde hair awkwardly behind his ear.

"Hey…look…Harry, I'm sorry, I get a little caught up in my own petty shit-"

"Language…" Lucius muttered, smirking again.

"My own petty _poopies…_" Draco, corrected, throwing a mock-glare at his father, "I suppose I am lucky mum doesn't beat me anymore and I have you now…I've never had a real friend stay here…only Pansy and she's a f-ed up…little _female dog…"_ Draco glanced at his father who had stopped smirking at the mention of Draco _not being beaten anymore. _Lucius looked at him and a smile rose to his lips as he grinned slightly at his son's forced control over bad language.

"Speaking of Pansy…" Lucius said quickly, pulling out a small vial of snot-green liquid and held it up to Harry, "Narcissa likes Pansy, so you will be her…Polyjuice potion…here take it."

"I don't want to be a girl!" harry said, backing away, but Draco caught his arm.

"Harry, mum will never let me have anyone but Pansy over…oh, and not to mention that you are _Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived…_you destroyed her god. I'm sure she would delight in killing you."

Harry took that in and weighed is options: he could become Pansy Parkinson for a while and live with Draco and Lucius; or he could return to the Dursley's and be beaten for escaping and probably turned away.

Harry took the vial and opened it, "Don't worry, Harry, mum only ever stays for like one night, and then she's away for like four months." Draco said, smiling adorably and touching his hair, unconsciously flirting with the gorgeous wizard in front of him. Harry smiled sweetly back at him and felt his groin move as he saw Draco lick his lips slightly.

Lucius saw the whole little exchange and rolled his eyes silently, and then he stepped forward and grabbed the back of Draco's head and then Harry's. He pushed them together until their faces mushed it each other's.

"DAD!" Draco mumbled against Harry's smooth, warm lips, but Lucius didn't let up.

"Oh my god you two!" Lucius said, smirking more broadly than ever, "I swear you are like a pair of teenage girls, just make out, or fuck or something. I don't care, but…jeez you guys are horny." Finally Lucius let go and Draco moved to stand opposite his father glaring at him.

"You can talk Mister Can't-keep-my-hands-off-Severus-even-when-people-are-trying-to-sleep Malfoy." Draco retorted, hands on hips and left hip jutting, making Harry's heart speed up in lust for the blonde.

"Draco…that was an _accident. _Besides, I have known Sev since high school and we've been making-love since sixth year. You, on the other hand, have been making out with Harry here for about…nine minutes so far." Lucius stopped and suddenly grinned, not wanting to ruin the fun. "Oh…what the hell, who cares? Young love is passionate; Sev and I were the same.

"It's cold out here, let's go light a fire inside and break Narcissa's trance. Go on Harry, take the Essence of Pansy!"

Obediently, Harry swallowed the foul liquid and gagged violently as he felt his body begin to change. New hormones flooded his body and he morphed and bulged in all the right womanly places, his hair grew longer and his eyesight changed, his prescription was now blurry and wrong.

Then, he was Pansy Parkinson. Lucius took out his wand and waved it casually at Harry. Suddenly Harry was dressed in a short skirt and light green blouse, pink flat shoes and white socks.

Harry jumped in surprise and almost shrieked in protest when he saw the outfit.

"You have got to be joking!" he hissed at Lucius, who just smirked in satisfaction.

"You look just like her!" Draco said

"No shit?! I took fucking Polyjuice potion, Malfoy." Harry muttered glaring through Pansy's eyes at the two smirking wizards in front of him.

"Good. Good. PMS. Very Pansy!" Lucius remarked and was promptly slapped on the shoulder by Draco, who turned back to Harry.

"Look, just act normal…you know…kind of bitchy, but suck up to mum. She'll be gone in the morning and we'll go to bed before the potion wears off tonight…umm…cool, let's go." The three wizards…or as it appeared: two wizards and one witch; began walking towards the house.

Draco leaned over to Harry and whispered in Pansy's ear, "When you get back to being…Harry, I would love to do some…role-playing or dress-up games…with you…I think you would look hot in drag…you are hot anyway…but I would love to play."

Harry turned to Draco and Pansy winked and smiled slightly, to show he thought that sounded fun.

"I heard that whole thing, you kinky bastards." Lucius said in a sing-song voice, running his hand through his long hair vainly.

"Sorry sir, mister handcuffs-and-whips, sir!" Draco promptly retorted, making Harry snort and Lucius mutter something murderous.

Draco took Pansy's hand and they walked the rest of the way to the house hand in hand. Harry loved the feel of Draco's firm hand and he savoured the small connection he could have with Draco without killing him.

"so is your dad an Immortal Wolf too? He touched me and didn't die, so either that or he's something else…?" harry asked quietly, as Lucius opened the front door and the three of them filed inside.

"Yeah. He's one of the last Immortal Wolves, like me. Me being one was a matter of chance, because it's not a genetic thing, it's actually a kind of virus that attacks certain people and if they have the right energy field they become an Immortal Wolf, if not…there's no effect."

"Ssshhhhh!" Lucius muttered as they reached the end of the long hall and entered a large drawing room, richly furnished, beautiful and royal, but cold, dark and eerie.

"Cissy?" Lucius said nervously to the darkness and suddenly a figure moved out of the deeper shadows and a wand light suddenly bloomed in the half-dark, illuminating Narcissa Malfoy's taut, magnificent face. She looked terrible and beautiful.

When she was younger she must have been gorgeous, but now she had a fierce beauty, that demanded respect…not love. She was wearing a muggle business suit, but she still radiated irregularity and power.

Lucius stepped forward and went to kiss her, but she slapped him hard in the face. Lucius stumbled slightly but regained his posture.

"Hello Cissy. How was work? How are you?" he asked meekly, smiling at her. No smirk. No sarcasm. No ego. All power zapped from him by the appearance of this one formidable woman.

"You are a worthless piece of shit, Lucius." She said calmly and slapped him again. Harry glanced at Draco, who was standing next to him. Draco was fighting back tears and trying to keep his face devoid of emotion.

"You come in here at this time of night. After I saw you disapperate as soon as I got home. After I know you were avoiding me. After completely ignoring the Dark Lord's return and refusing to serve him and you ask me how I am and how was work and you call me 'Cissy'. You, Lucius Malfoy, are an ungrateful, cheating, motherfucking, betraying liar."

She barely moved as she spoke and Lucius dropped his eyes in obvious fear.

"_Crucio!_" Narcissa said suddenly and Harry gasped, expecting to see Lucius drop to the floor screaming. Instead Draco shrieked in agony and gripped the door frame, in an effort to stay in control.

Pain seared through him as his mother pointed her wand mercilessly at him, a slight smile playing about her pale lips as she stared coldly at Lucius, who was watching in horror as his son was tortured.

"STOP!" Harry suddenly yelled in a high voice, trying to sound like Pansy, "Please, Mrs Malfoy! Please stop hurting him, he…he is such a wimp!"

To everyone's surprise…she stopped.

"Hello Pansy, dear. Of course I'll stop. For you…anything, I only ever wanted a daughter and you are as close as I got. Are you staying long, dear?"

"Maybe for the night…if that is OK with you Mrs Malfoy?" Harry said in the same high pitched voice.

"Mrs Malfoy? Oh come on Pansy…call me Narcissa. Of course you can stay, _if_ you are in your own room. Draco doesn't deserve you." She smiled a smile that didn't reach her eyes and grabbed Lucius by his hair, "Come on, _sweetheart._ I want a word with you." She led him out of the room and left the two teenagers alone.

Pansy knelt down next to Draco and too his trembling hand, "I thought you said she had _stopped _beating you." Harry said, tears squeezing out of Pansy's eyes.

"She…she…has." Draco said through gritted teeth, "that…that…was nothing…that was…pract…practically easy." Harry felt a dull weight slide into his stomach; Draco was just like him in many ways…he didn't know what to say.

"You need to lie on a bed and sleep." Harry decided and began to help Draco up, "You direct me to the bedrooms, OK?" Draco nodded weakly and they began the long shuffle down the endless corridors, to Draco's room.

When they finally got there, Harry was starting to change back to himself and Draco was almost recovered, he was lying on the bed after Harry/Pansy had helped him in, he pointed to a bedroom room which was across the hall from Draco's and Harry/Pansy smiled.

"Yeah right!" Harry said, as the final stages of his change ended, "I'm not sleeping in a room by myself, besides I want to keep you safe after your ordeal and I can't keep my hand off your sexy body sooo…fuck that." He put his glasses on the nightstand and curled up under the covers with Draco.

"I told you, you would look great in drag." Draco whispered and Harry smiled, nestling contentedly into Draco's smooth chest.

Draco kissed Harry's messy black hair and closed his eyes…they were both asleep in less than a minute.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Draco opened his eyes and immediately saw Harry, who was lying next to him on his side. He was still wearing the skirt and blouse. Draco smiled at the sleeping boy.

Slowly he got up, had a shower and got dressed, and then he went to the drawing room. Lucius was having a cup of tea by a roaring fire, and as Draco had predicted Lucius looked a wreck: his hair was not brushed, his clothes were wrinkled and unironed, he had bags under his eyes and he had a bruise on his left jawbone.

"'Morning dad." Draco said quietly, "need a…do you need a hug?"

Lucius tried a tired smirk, but then he nodded and Draco walked over and put his arms around his father, holding him tightly for a few minutes, while Lucius sobbed into his shoulder.

"Did she leave already?" Draco asked after a while.

"Yes."

"Did she say when she was coming home?"

"Five months. Next school holidays."

"OK, we have ages…OK…it's OK, dad."

Suddenly Lucius pushed Draco away and grinned broadly. "Where's you boy toy?" he asked eagerly, "what did you do last night?!"

"Dad, first of all he's not my _boy toy, _he is my…_lover_, and he actually means something. Second of all, we slept last night, no sex, not even a little, so put the smirk away and go have a shower."

Lucius smirked even more, but he got up and left the room in the direction of his shower. Draco returned to his bedroom.

Harry wasn't in the bed, but the door to the en suite was closed, the spare towel was gone from the chair and the sounds of the shower were loud, clear and…arousing.

Draco clenched his jaw as he found himself imagining Harry beneath the spray, his luminous face upturned to the water. Droplets glistening on his naked, firm body, beading on taut nipples, cascading with a river of soap bubbles down to his navel. Desire clenched him in an iron fist.

He stripped quickly and slipped quietly into the bathroom.

"Mind if I join you?" he said softly. Harry squeaked adorably and his wet face appeared around the flimsy shower curtain, startled but soon aroused as he surveyed Draco's body.

"It's your shower." Harry said, pretending to be disinterested. Without hesitation Draco stepped into the shower and was met with the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Something he had dreamed about for years and now he had it. _Harry Potter…naked…with him…wanting him._

Harry looked down at their excited bodies and blushed, turning around and hiding his cock from Draco. But that displayed his high, round butt. Beautiful and rosy with the heat of the water

"Harry…you never need to hide your body from me. I will worship it and treasure it. But never hide it from me.

Draco drew his arms around Harry's waist and pulled Harry's firm, wet body against his hardness. The now familiar arousing electric shock rushed through the two men and Draco raised his hands slowly and ran his thumbs gently over the hardening nipples. Harry moaned softy and Draco felt himself throb and harden even more, pressing tantalisingly against Harry's butt.

Draco knelt down behind Harry and softly prised the smooth cheeks apart, revealing a perfect tight, pink anus, Draco stroked the little circle and Harry whimpered in excitement and uncertainty.

The blonde wizard felt his heart melt as he gently explored the virgin. He leaned forward and flicked his tongue at the tight opening, adding a new sensation to Harry's experience.

"Draco…I…" Harry's voice trailed off as Draco stood up behind him and he felt Draco's arms snake back around him and began stroking his scarred abdomen in slow circles.

"Just relax Harry and let me discover your body." Draco said huskily, feeling Harry quiver ever so slightly at the sound of his voice, but he relaxed and leaned his head back to look at the ceiling.

Draco reached for the soap and began to lather Harry's back, smoothing and stroking every scar, every blemish, felling an intense anger rise underneath his lust, as he turned Harry around and saw the full extent of his injuries.

Harry's chest, back, arms and legs were covered in scars and burns. They were mainly on his wrists and stomach, with a huge gash running upwards from his navel to just under his ribs.

Harry saw Draco's shocked expression and moved to cover or conceal his body again, blushing furiously.

"I…I'm sorry if I disgust…you, I…I disgust every…everyone…I'm not…not surprised…I don't blame you." Before Draco could reply and explain the real reason for his shock, Harry had stepped out of the shower, thrown the towel around him and left the room, still sporting a huge erection, but silent tears were leaking down his flushed, wet face.

"HARRY…Harry, no come back…please!" Draco called as the door closed quietly behind the raven-haired boy.

Draco turned the water off and jumped out of the shower, not stopping to grab a towel, he ran out of the bathroom to find The Boy Who Lived.

~DMHP~

Harry ran through the huge house. Finding the door wasn't a problem, not when he wanted so desperately to leave. He grabbed his wand and glasses from the table in the hallway and one of Lucius's long coats from the hook next to the door.

Once outside, Harry didn't stop running until he reached the woods surrounding the Malfoy's mansion, it was cool and calm there and that was what he needed.

Peace.

"HARRY? HARRY! PLEASE HARRY! I CAN EXPLAIN!" Draco sprinted out of the house and Harry heard the door slam behind the blond wizard, as Draco ran after him. Harry walked faster, disappearing from Draco's sight and vanishing into the undergrowth.

_Sure he could explain. Some cock and bull story about how…who cares? The point was, Harry had been dumb enough to let someone into his life. He had been stupid enough to think that someone could love him. Let alone Draco Malfoy. How could he have ever trusted that bastard…?_

Harry's feet were bare and each small plant, each blade of grass, each insect his skin touched, shrivelled and died instantly. Harry knew he was leaving a brown dead trail and that Draco would eventually track him and catch up, but at that moment he didn't care. He just wanted to die.

"HARRY! HARRY, PLEASE LET ME EXPLAIN!" Draco was desperate; he couldn't lose the one thing other than his dad that he truly loved. He couldn't lose the one person he lusted for even more than Lucius for Severus. He took a breath and yelled into the forest, straining to still hear Harry's receding footsteps.

"IT WASN'T YOU WHO REPULSED ME! I WOULD LOVE YOU NO MATTER WHAT YOUR BODY LOOKED LIKE!" Draco heard Harry's faint footsteps stop. _He was listening. _

"AS FAR AS I AM CONCERNED YOU ARE JUST AS BEAUTIFUL WITH YOUR SCARS THAN IF YOU DIDN'T HAVE THEM. PLEASE COME BACK HERE AND WE CAN TALK. PLEASE HARRY. I REALLY DO LOVE YOU."

"Stop yelling, I'm right here you idiot." Harry said smoothly, stepping gracefully out from behind a tree. He really was beautiful, with his jet black hair, still wet from the shower and glistening in the pale forest light and his scarred face slightly swollen from crying, but uplifted and dignified as he confronted Draco.

Draco was speechless and felt his arousal grow again, before he blushed, realising for the first time that he was naked and Harry had at least had the sense to pull on a coat.

"So talk, Malfoy." Harry said raising an eyebrow. "_Explain _why you were repulsed. If not by me, perhaps you thought the water was ugly. Or maybe you didn't like the colour of the soap? Pick either they are both equally ridiculous."

Harry was dripping with calm 'couldn't-care-less' sarcasm, but on the inside he wished Draco would tell him it _had_ been the soap.

"First of all Harry," Draco said, trying to resist the urge to cover himself. "I love you. It sounds ridiculous and implausible and I spent years denying even the possibility of a friendship with you, but it true. Secondly, I was not repulsed by anything, you in the least. I was and still am furious at the filthy muggles who did this to you and thirdly, that is my favourite soap, so don't make cruel jokes about it again, it is _strawberry and custard_ scented and it's _one_ of many the things that give me my alluring aroma."

Draco finished with a smirk and put his hands on his hips. Realising too late that he looked like a cheap model in the fold out of a muggle porno magazine, he cut the pose and blushed furiously, looking at the ground. He heard footsteps behind him and they both looked up to see Lucius trotting, girlishly across clearing to stand next to them.

"I heard the whole thing, how could I not? Wow! What a dramatic pair of… anyway, first of all," said Lucius as he sidled up to them clutching a bath robe around himself, "Draco, I would call what you have an _odour_, not an _aroma_. Second of all Harry, he means what he says. Draco never shuts up about you. Thirdly, Draco, you look utterly ridiculous, standing there naked with a huge erection, professing your love to a wizard in my coat and finally come inside before we all die of cold and have some breakfast.

"Fuck me, you young guys are all so…blah." The tall blond wizard turned around and began walking back towards the house.

"Draco, you get one last chance. I _think_ I am in love with you too and I definitely love the way you make me feel physically and mentally. But I am not giving myself up again, so please just tell me what you are thinking and don't leave it for me to guess, because I guarantee, that I always assume the worst."

Harry smiled sheepishly at Draco as he passed and Draco nodded silently, before following the two other wizards up to breakfast.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"Harry I saw the scar on your stomach…you know…the big one and well…" Draco trailed off and he stared at the blanket, not wishing to meet Harry's penetrating, green eyes.

They were sitting on the bed after breakfast and they had agreed to talk things out and answer each other's questions.

"You want to know how it happened." Harry said, as he undid the button on his shirt, with his latex covered hands, to reveal his scar-riddled abdomen. "Well OK.

"It was during one school holidays, before Hogwarts, when I was seven years old. Because of the holidays I was starving, I had no way to steal food, because I was locked up all the time…"

As Harry talked he was transported away to another time and place. To when it had all happened and he was not surprised to find that he remembered every detail. Clear as crystal.

…_a seven year old Harry sat in a dark cupboard, quietly listening the 'the family' eat. He was drifting in and out of sleep, being too tired to stay fully alert, but not allowing himself to rest in case he was allowed to eat._

_The sound of scraping plates and Vernon's satisfied belch reached Harry's ears as he sat shivering in the damp, musty space. Suddenly the door of the cupboard opened and Petunia's tight face appeared._

"_OUT! FREAK! OUT AND CLEAN UP! HURRY UP FREAK!" Harry pretended to quiver in fear, but inwardly he grinned. _'Couldn't she think up a new insult?' _Harry sprinted into the dining room and began clearing the dishes from the table at a feverish pace, then Petunia called him into the kitchen and began to babble her time limits to him. _

"_You have 20 minutes, freak. One minute…one second longer and you go hungry again. Is that understood?"_

"_yes ma'am." Harry whispered, trying to sound respectful._

"_DO YOU HEAR ME?" Petunia screamed, as Vernon withdrew to the living room and turned on the TV. "LOOK AT ME WHEN I AM TALKING TO YOU, FREAK!" as Harry looked at her, Petunia grabbed a carving knife from the dishes pile and screamed, "IF YOU DO NOT FINISH ON TIME…I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"_

"_Good, kill Potty!" screamed Dudley in delight, his huge bottom wobbling excitedly as he shuffled up to his mother, "But mummy swore. So put a pound in the swear jar." Dudley had become Petunia's little 'Nazi', harry new it wasn't Dudley's fault though, Petunia had brainwashed him to believe that Harry was an animal._

_Petunia's face softened with love and adoration, "Of course Diddums. You are such a good boy. I love you so much!" she cooed, showing a toothy, white smile, before turning back to Harry and sneering maliciously._

_For the next 18 minutes she badgered and pried, yelled and shoved. She was refusing to let Harry get his work done._

_Harry knew he couldn't finish the work. He knew that when Petunia realised the time was up she would yell at him, beat him and not feed him. He wasn't scared of her killing him; she had made the threat at least three times a day for his entire life._

_Suddenly, Petunia's sing-song voice broke his thoughts, she was literally singing and snarling at the same time when she said, "Time is UP, you twisted, little son of a mother fucking bitch freak." _

"_Swear jar." Dudley piped up from his chair, where he sat eating a bowl of ice-cream and watching Harry get tortured._

"_Of course, Diddy darling, later." Petunia said sweetly, glowing sweetly at her son and then returning her attention with malice to Harry. But she didn't use words._

_Harry saw a blurred object fly from her hand. A sharp pain erupted just above his stomach. Harry tried to remain standing, but his thin legs gave out and his world turned black._

_As he gained consciousness, harry felt a warm sensation flowing from his chest. It took him a few seconds to realize where he was. He sat propped up on the toilet. He turned to Dudley, who was standing smugly in the doorway chanting, "Potter's going to die. The Boy's going to die." Harry's eyes moved to his stomach. On her knees, Petunia was hastily applying a thick gauze wad to the place on Harry's abdomen where dark red blood pumped out. There was no remorse in her eyes, just stony concentration. Harry tried to open his mouth and tell her he would be OK, because of his healing powers. But she slapped him across the face and Harry's vision drifted into blackness once more. He felt dead. He wanted to be…_

"Petunia carried me down to my cupboard and…I don't remember anything after that…" Harry's voice trail off, and he stared quietly at Draco, who sat stunned and shocked, opposite Harry on the bed.

"Please say something, Draco." Harry said after a moment, "I'm sorry if it was a mistake to tell you the truth. Please don't hate me. Please don't. Please. I am sorry. No. I can't. Why? Draco, please."

Harry was shaking with suppressed emotion and tears were starting to flow silently down his cheeks, he knew he was babbling stupidly, but he still could not talk about certain things, without awakening the feeling of despair and desolation he had become accustomed to. Harry fixed his eyes on the contrast of his thin latex gloves against the dark green satin bed sheets and waited for his feelings to subside.

"Will you leave me now?" Harry asked suddenly, real fear in his voice. "This was your last chance. Will you leave?"

"Never," Draco said softly, and kissed Harry gently on the lips.

The electric shock of Harry's warm, wet mouth touching Draco's sent a jolt shuddering through them both. Draco broke away and looked at Harry who smiled and leaned forward again. Harry's kiss was like the soft touch of a butterfly wing. Intrigued, Draco pressed closer, wanting more. His mouth became pliant and warm beneath the hardening press of Harry's lips. Any restraint faded. Harry smelled like pine forest and clean male, cinnamon spice. Draco's body felt heavy with wanting as he murmured against Harry's mouth.

"Harry," he breathed.

He deepened the kiss, teasing Harry's lips with his tongue. Harry tasted Draco as if he were an exquisite banquet, a rare feast. Draco moaned into his mouth as Harry leaned forward even more, pushing Draco down onto the mattress, covering the blonde's body with his own. Hard male strength pinned Draco to the ground, but Draco's mouth was moving over Harry's in such a seductive way that they were both controlling each other.

Harry's lips instinctively parted, and Draco slipped his tongue inside. He nipped playfully at Harry's lower lip and reached between their two bodies to untie the cord, holding Harry's robe closed.

Draco stroked Harry's chest and stomach, rubbing his thumbs slowly over his hard nipples. Harry groaned against Draco's mouth and retaliated to Draco's fight for power, by intensifying the kiss and grinding his pelvis against Draco's.

Draco gasped as their two very erect cocks began to rub together and Harry started kissing his neck and the small amount of chest he could see.

After a few moments of Harry feeling in control, Draco fought back with fiery resolve and lust. He grasped Harry around the hips and rolled him over, straddling The Boy Who Lived and holding him by the wrists, pinning Harry's arms to the pillow either side of his head.

Harry couldn't touch Draco and Draco kept his face just out of reach of Harry's eager lips.

"Harry!" Draco said, mock scolding, "Just wait a second, let me get something. OK?" he slid off Harry and leant over the edge of the bed. He opened the drawer in the bedside table and took out a small container of lube. When he sat up again, Harry had discarded his robe, ruffled his hair into an erotic mess and was on his hand and knees looking seductively at Draco, who smirked in pleasure and felt himself go giddy with lust.

"Are you really a virgin, Harry?" Draco asked, as he surveyed Harry.

"I've only done straight and then only once." Harry said in an unbelievably husky voice and Draco quivered with suppressed lust.

"You seem so expert in the seduction department and you are very good at everything we have done so far." Draco remarked and Harry blushed slightly.

"I…I read a lot." He said and Draco smirked and nodded in understanding.

"Do you know anything about gay sex?" Draco asked, "If you hadn't guessed, it's a little different from the traditional fuck."

"I only read boy-girl erotica. I…I have a vague idea of what men do together, but I don't know how." Harry was blushing furiously and his confidence was draining rapidly, but Harry's innocence was all the more arousing to Draco.

"Just let me lead for now, OK?" Draco said gently

Draco put the lube down on the sheet and gently caressed Harry's soft cheek. Draco went onto his hand and knees too and kissed him, feeling the electric shock between them as their lips touched. Harry sighed into Draco's mouth and closed his eyes. Draco did as well, tasting Harry, his blood roaring through his veins, his body humming like a live current. Harry was of the earth and nature, pure as a crystal stream, and Draco ached to plunge into Harry's delicious body, with his hardened body, let Harry know a male's driving passion while awakening his own. He yearned to make Harry scream.

Harry followed Draco's lead, the rapid sounds of his breaths and Harry's small sighs of pleasure urging Draco to take it to the next level.

He broke the kiss despite Harry's whine of protest and he untied his own robe. When they were both naked, Draco grabbed the lube and crawled behind Harry. Draco ran a hand down Harry's side, gently exploring the coarse scar tissue that occasionally assaulted his fingertips.

He reached underneath Harry and cupped Harry's hard length in his hand. Then, gently, so as not to alarm him, Draco removed his hand from Harry cock and parted his soft pink butt cheeks. He made a small, startled sound, as Draco stroked the small, tight opening, but Draco soothed him by murmuring words of reassurance.

Sensations flooded Harry's mind. The sharp, painful arousal and aching need, the confusion and anticipation threaded with a tiny fear of the unknown.

"Will you be gentle with me?" Harry whispered, shaking with a nervous lust.

"Yes," Draco murmured back. "Of course I will."

He carefully scooped some lube onto his finger and began making small circles over the ring of tense muscles, preparing Harry very gently, like he was polishing a rare artefact. Harry whimpered in nervous anticipation and suddenly he let out a yelp of surprise as Draco plunged two of his fingers inside his anus. Draco began to fuck him with lube-dripping fingers, stretching and readying Harry for final penetration.

Draco aimed his finger upwards, towards Harry's navel and…_there. _

Harry screamed and jerked in wild and unexpected pleasure

With his wolf senses, Draco could smell Harry's intense arousal and he moaned with longing. His cock grew painfully hard, but he persisted.

_It was Harry's first time. His pleasure first, not Draco's._

Draco hit Harry prostate hard again and again, making Harry convulse and yell Draco's name out over and over.

"Harry!" Draco said loudly, "it will hurt a little at first…I'm over the average size."

Even through his husky screams and blurry arousal, Harry managed to grin at the last comment.

"I want you, Draco." He muttered through gritted teeth, "I want you inside me. Just do it."

Draco withdrew his fingers from Harry and knelt behind him, holding Harry's hip and bracing his cock against Harry's dripping arse and then quite suddenly, he thrust himself inside.

Harry screamed and threw his head back in pleasure and pain, Draco had been right, he _was _huge. In fact he was so big, that Draco didn't even have to angle his cock to hit Harry's special spot. They stayed still for a moment, mercifully allowing Harry to get used to the feeling.

Then Harry gave a curt nod and Draco began to move in him, quickly building up a delicious friction. Harry's prostate was assaulted by Draco's thick member and Harry was yelling, screaming and moaning in agonising pleasure. Draco had his eyes closed and his teeth clenched he was concentrating not only on sex, but also desperately trying not to climax and come too soon.

Harry's lustful cries were just too hot and Draco was experiencing a craze of almost psychotic arousal. He knew he was fucking Harry raw, but the pleasure on both parts was too good to even slack off a little.

"Harry!" Draco let himself scream, finally when he couldn't hold on any more, "Harry, are you ready?"

"Fuck!" was all Harry could yell in reply, Draco took it as a yes and screamed in an almost animalistic way as he spilled himself into Harry's burning centre. The cords on the blonde wizard's neck stood out as his orgasm ripped through him. Draco pulled his cock out of Harry and collapsed, exhausted on the bed next to the raven haired boy.

Harry collapsed too and rolled onto his side, to look down at Draco. Harry was sore, tired, but still sporting a huge erection. He needed release and he was just about to touch himself and complete, when Draco rolled over and pushed Harry's shoulder, so that he lay on his back.

Masterfully, Draco began touching Harry's throbbing cock with one hand, creating a gentle friction. Harry moaned in aching delight and arched his hips towards the skilful hand.

At the same time as Harry was gathering for climax, Draco leaned over and kissed him slowly and gently on the lips. As he reached the final stretch, harry intensified the kiss, stretching Draco's lower lip and taking Draco's breath away with his incredible passion.

Then, as if he wanted Harry to feel the same agonising sexual desperation he had just been through, Draco carefully pinched the base of Harry's swollen cock, stopping Harry from being able to cum.

Harry broke their kiss and his breaths began to shorten as he lost control, but he tried valiantly not to give into Draco's little game. He endured up until he was afraid he would burst.

"FUCK DRACO I NEED TO CUM!" he screamed, unable to control anything he did or said.

Draco smirked at Harry's pain and let go of Harry's trembling penis.

Harry roared in relief and completion and his cum sprayed everywhere, lacing the two boys in hot white jets of semen and the sheets were frosted with it.

He came and came, his intense orgasm creating a kind of lasting shudder that stayed with him for several minutes after.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

"Tut! Tut! Draco!" Lucius said loudly, smirking maliciously, the next morning after breakfast. "I didn't see you two at all yesterday after breakfast…I sure did hear you though!" Draco and Harry both blushed furiously. They had spent the rest of the day in bed after their little escapade the previous morning.

Harry was wearing a pair of pyjamas that were three sizes too big and his usual latex gloves; Draco was wearing a green bath robe, they both still looked exhausted and Harry could hardly move. Draco had carried him to the dining room and the blonde wizard hadn't even fixed his hair.

"Sorry dad…it was…an accident." Draco admitted reluctantly looking at the table.

"You see? It does happen. It's…spontaneous." Lucius smirked even more, "but, you have no excuse, young man, it was _your_ room and we had an agreement about silencing charms on _all _bedrooms."

"Yeah dad, I know. I put one on this morning before we came down."

"Good." Lucius's turned to Harry, "Was he rough with you? You look dreadful and I noticed that Draco _carried _you in here."

Harry blushed and grinned up at the tall wizard. "I liked it rough, I feel strangely good, despite the pain and I was mainly my fault that it was so excruciatingly drawn out and it's also partly your fault, Lucius." Both the blondes looked puzzlingly at him.

"How do you figure, Harry?" Lucius asked, still smirking. Draco was just looking at him, wondering what Harry's logic was for that statement.

"Well, assuming that Draco doesn't inherit his super, huge massive cock from Narcissa…" Harry trailed off, grinning broadly at the expressions of shock, realisation and finally amusement that crossed the faces of the two Malfoy men. In Lucius's case, the amusement was tinged with…was that…_pride! _Ha!

When the chuckles and giggles had died down, Lucius said quickly, "Umm…men…Sev is coming around soon and I haven't see him for almost…48 hours, so…umm…I am extremely horny for him and he sent me a howler before…it consisted of the sounds he will be making later and I am officially sexually out of control…"

"TMI, dad." Draco said raising a hand to stop the flow of words, "TMI."

"Yeah, Lucius." Harry grinned at the clearly desperate state of Lucius Malfoy, the man he had once loathed and feared. "But still, I want to know. Who is dominant?"

"Well…me." Lucius said drawing himself up.

"Bullshit." Draco muttered. "Snape is much nicer than he is at school when he comes here, but he's still a pain in the arse…pun intended."

"Sev is a wonderful, sexy man and I am in love with him." Lucius said firmly, "yes, he may be dominant, but that's because I let him be."

"Sure thing, dad." Draco smirked and kissed Harry's cheek, "Just watch, babe. When Snape gets here they will not even say 'hi' to each other, it's hilarious, I've seen it before."

Harry smiled up at Draco. _ Draco had called him 'babe', a real relationship based name. _Harry was filled with a warm, happy feeling and he nestled against Draco's stomach as he stood next to Harry's chair.

~DMHP~

When Severus came in through the door, strode down the hall and into the dining room, Harry could barely recognise him, from the potions master of Hogwarts.

He was wearing blue jeans and a button down black shirt. His long black hair was not greasy, but sleek, thick and tied up in a ponytail at the back of his head.

Harry and Draco were sitting in the huge armchair by the fire and Lucius was standing by the table, he was only wearing a thin satin dressing gown and clearly Severus's powerful entrance had created extreme excitement for certain parts of the blonde's anatomy.

Draco grinned at Harry and nodded slightly at the two adults as Lucius pretended to not notice Severus and Severus centred his lustful gaze on the back of the tall wizard's golden head. Neither took any notice of the two teenagers watching from the hearth.

"Luce." Severus growled huskily, Lucius turned, and his gaze collided with Sev's. The ferocity of his look, the darkness of his expression, appeared to freeze Lucius immobility.

Never had Harry seen his potions master this intense. Not even when someone really made him angry in class. This was Severus maddened, driven crazy, by sheer sexual need.

Sev's body trembled, and he clenched his fists. It looked to Harry as if he were close to losing control.

Lucius stepped forward daintily, trying not to stumble, he'd barely cleared the steps when Sev reached for him and took his mouth in a deep, crushing kiss.

Draco gave Harry a knowing look and a little smirk. Harry could feel his loins tightening at the intensity of the sexual need between the two men. The display, he couldn't deny, was incredibly hot.

Lucius gave a little moan, clasped Sev around the waist, fumbling beneath Sev's shirt to touch warm, velvet skin.

"Can't wait," Sev rasped and Draco stifled a snigger.

Sev swung Lucius around, pressing him against the wall next to the door and pushing Lucius's robe open. Lucius unzipped Sev's jeans.

"Let's leave before they bring out the…big guns." Draco whispered, he picked Harry up and carried him quietly from the room.

"I don't know if its normal." Said Harry hesitantly as Draco sat him down on the bed, "but I found that…what your dad and Snape did…really hot."

"I would too, if Lucius wasn't my dad and I hadn't seen it 100 times before!" Draco smirked and kissed Harry gently on the lips.

Harry's body had relaxed and the kiss so soft and sweet that it didn't make Harry feel lustful, just happy and in love with the grey eyed boy who was kissing him.

"I…I love you, Draco." Harry whispered and Draco stopped and looked at him for a moment. Then he smiled. A real smile, not a smirk. Finally, his dreams were coming true.

"I love you too, Harry Potter." He said, leaning forward and kissing Harry softly again before hugging the young wizard.

~DMHP~

For the next few days, real sex was out for Harry and Draco, because Harry was still recovering. They made out everywhere, all the time. But they had agreed that nether regions were out of bounds until Harry felt better.

Harry was getting used to seeing Severus Snape in nothing but a bathrobe or boxer shorts. Sev was a really nice man and he and Harry were really getting on. Harry loved that there was no embarrassment about sexual activities around the Malfoy Mansion.

It was the norm to walk into a room and find Lucius and Sev making out furiously on a couch, a table, the floor, or even on the odd occasion a bed. Harry was now fully accustomed to every kind of sex toy imaginable, muggle and magical.

When you have to carefully remove fancy dildos and enchanted leather objects from a couch before you sit down, you tend to ask questions, or at least guess as to what it might be.

Harry had also been reading a lot of gay romance and Draco had lent him some gay porno movies. The Boy Who Lived was becoming an expert on gay love making, sex and sex play.

He would be the one on top next time. Next time _he _would fuck Draco and he would hear Draco scream _his _name.

Harry was no longer the meek innocent virgin…he was a teenaged horny wizard, who was in it for the long haul.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Draco knew Harry had been 'studying' gay fornication and he found it adorable. Draco didn't want to admit it, but he was seriously turned on by the idea of Harry being dominant and fucking him raw-

"Dray?"

Draco was shaken out of his thoughts, "Yeah…dad?"

Lucius was sitting in Sev's lap on the biggest armchair in the living room and Draco was sitting on the floor leaning against the couch. Draco looked questioningly at his father and his father half turned to smirk up Sev.

"See, Sevy? He was day dreaming." Lucius kissed the black haired wizard on the mouth and then looked back at his son. Draco was smirking at his father's down right girlishness.

"_Sevy? _Since when?" Draco asked with a snigger.

"I told you not to call me that in front of Draco." Severus said smoothly, pulling Lucius's hair off his neck and kissing his throat gently.

"I thought you were just looking out the window. I was afraid that a bird or a cloud was giving you that huge boner." Severus remarked, smiling slyly. "But I guess you were just thinking about…let me guess…Harry Potter?"

"What is it to you…Sevy?" Draco retorted, inwardly kicking himself for the blush that he felt spreading up his face.

"I'm not the one with the Potter fetish, Draco." Severus said calmly, smiling up at Draco, who was now standing up.

"Yeah, well, I'm not the one who is sitting, partially naked in an armchair, with a tall, blonde, also partially naked man, curled up like a little girl in my lap." Draco remarked snidely, smirking at Severus's resigned look as Draco walked out of the room.

As he left he heard Lucius say to Severus.

"He is right you know? We should be _all_ naked."

Draco sighed and went to look for harry, casting a brief silencing charm over his shoulder and blocking out the moans and fast breaths now coming from the living room.

~DMHP~

There was a note on the pillow in his room. It said:

_D,_

_Gone to the forest near lake._

_Needed to think._

_Be back soon._

_H_

Draco frowned slightly to himself. That wasn't like Harry, it didn't sound happy. Draco was suddenly very worried; he must have had another nightmare, or a flashback. Poor Harry. He had been doing so well.

Draco decided to go and find Harry. Maybe they would be able to talk it out.

~DMHP~

Once outside the house Draco morphed into his wolf form and he tracked Harry scent.

It didn't take long to find him. Harry was sitting in the thin cover of trees just by the glistening water. To Draco's surprise, Harry was not wearing his latex gloves, but Draco was also glad that he wasn't. Draco changed back into himself and waved his wand. His jeans and t-shirt appeared around him.

Draco moved into Harry's line of vision and smiled at him.

A shadow darkened his eyes, reflected an inner torment. Guided by instinct and need to chase away his ghosts, Draco leaned forward and kissed him. Electricity charged through them and Draco felt his cock harden instantly.

He licked Harry's mouth, tasting him, letting him taste the peach juice, from breakfast on his lips as he flicked his tongue past Harry's lips. Harry closed his eyes and drew Draco closer, deepening the kiss.

"Harry." Draco murmured against his lips, "Harry. Why do I get the feeling that sex is back on the menu?"

Harry laughed into Draco's mouth, smiling and continuing to daze Draco with his kiss. Draco felt a strange fear and arousal at Harry's sudden boldness and he was nervous, because he had hoped for this. He was sure Harry meant to have his way him. He was beyond ready…he was lusting for Harry to hurry up.

Then Harry swiftly moved and was tugging off Draco's jeans, shimmying down his boxers. Harry spread Draco's legs wide and took Draco's hardness into his mouth. Draco cried out in shock at the smooth, warm slide of Harry's tongue along his quivering shaft. His hands fisted in Harry's shaggy hair as he kissed and licked his cock relentlessly. Holding Draco's legs open with his hands, Harry stroked and tongued until finally Draco couldn't hold on any more, he bit back a scream and convulsed with pleasure. His cum spurted into Harry's ravishing mouth and he swallowed it all, licking his lips.

"Shit…Harry!" Draco gasped, panting in the aftermath of his orgasm, "You learn fast…that was…incredible!"

Harry drew back, stood up and moved behind Draco and Draco realised that he wasn't done yet, the blonde boy felt his cock tighten again and he waited, tense and expectant for Harry to make his move.

Draco felt Harry gently prise him apart and begin to stroke lube onto his arsehole. Draco was so aroused by this that he completely stopped trying to control himself. He moaned and raised his head to look at the tree tops. When he was prepared enough, Harry stopped and Draco whined for attention.

He heard the rasp of Harry's zipper sliding down, felt his warm hands clasp Draco's hips.

"Bend over and put your hands on the rock," he said huskily and Draco obeyed immediately.

The feeling of Harry's hot cock touching his lube-soaked anus made Draco go still. Harry gripped Draco's hips and then without warning, he surged deep inside. He was fucking _huge. _Draco screamed in violent pleasure as Harry slammed into him again and again, literally and deliciously assaulting Draco's prostate and bringing Draco almost to the edge again.Draco cried out and he flattened his palms against the rough granite.

Harry groaned in a deep, lustful voice and increased the speed of his thrusts, his flesh slapping against Draco's and Draco arched his hips in welcome, signalling to Harry, his own needful lust and his acceptance of Harry's dominance.

"FUCK ME, HARRY!" Draco screamed, nearing the edge and Harry's moaning pants, showed that he was reaching euphoria as well.

They came at the same time yelling out in the violence of their simultaneous release. Harry pumped himself into Draco and Draco's cum, frosted the rock in front of him and the forest floor.

When Harry eventually gathered the strength to pull himself out of Draco, the blonde boy whined at the sudden feeling emptiness and Harry smiled as he did up his jeans and put his arms around Draco. He lifted him onto a larger boulder and helping Draco get dressed again.

Harry was glad he didn't have to ask if had been OK...if he had done well. He could see in Draco's eyes that he had definitely impressed the snarky Slytherin.

"You're…big." Draco said, in wonder and Harry blushed slightly.

"Hermione, thought so too." He said, casting his gaze at the forest floor and feeling silly to admit. Draco shrieked like a small girl and jumped off the rock, suddenly not as tired as he had been.

"Granger? Oh my god, Harry. When?" He said, smirking so much that Harry almost wanted to slap his face and make him stop.

"Fourth year." Harry muttered.

"Bitch _please_. What about Weasley, weren't they like, _In love_?" Draco was enjoying this gossip a little too much and Harry glared at him.

"I didn't say we meant it to happen, she felt terrible afterwards."

"What about you?" Draco asked, still smirking with delight.

"I…I don't know…I didn't want to…she was sort of sad and depressed because Krum had just dumped her. I guess it was sympathy sex." Harry changed the subject and what he said next made Draco stop smirking abruptly.

"Either way I killed them both, so none of that matters anymore." Harry held out his hand, Draco took it quietly and let Harry lead him back up to the house.

~DMHP~

"Harry!" cried Lucius at dinner, "Why didn't you tell us that it was your birthday tomorrow?"

Draco and Harry both started and Draco stared at Harry in disbelief. Harry realised that he had completely forgot, because his birthday had almost always been ignored or made a joke of by the Dursley's.

"I…I guess I forgot." He said weakly. But Lucius waved away his embarrassment and continued.

"Anyway, Harry…me and Sev have organised a _huge _party. I have invited like all the Immortal Wolves in our pack…that way you can touch them and they will only be extremely turned on. I have decided that it will go for two days at least, starting tonight."

Harry's heart swelled with happiness and excitement. _A party for him? _He did not know what to say, but Lucius apparently hadn't finished yet, and what he said next only increased Harry's excitement.

"So, Harry, people will start arriving at 7.30…did I mention, that it's an orgy? No I didn't any way…it is and the games, the party food and the theme is raw, explicit, delicious sex."

Harry grinned, already aroused by Lucius's words and he looked at Draco who smirked and wiggled his eyebrows up and down. Severus put in his word at this point.

"We also decided that it would be an entirely gay and bisexual male party, to give the birthday boy a bit more practice." Severus smiled slightly as he said it and Harry felt his cock tighten again.

"Actually, Harry is _brilliant_ already," Draco said stoutly, poking his tongue out at Severus. Leaning over, Harry captured Draco's tongue between his lips and sucked it ravenously. Draco moaned and leaned closer to the other boy. Suddenly Harry lifted Draco up and then he was on top of Draco on the dining table, the finished dinner dishes were pushed roughly aside and Draco gasped as Harry mounted him.

Harry tasted Draco, and Draco wrapped his fingers through Harry hair. Draco pulled the raven haired boy closer and kissed him deeper.

A small moan escaped Harry's throat. Draco moaned too, a guttural, wild sound. The kiss was dirty, rakish and erotic. Draco was lost in the power and lust, emanating between their two bodies.

Harry way dry-fucking Draco so hard, that the legs of the huge, oak table were shifting on the floor. Their two cocks were unbelievable aroused and they were rubbing together, beneath the confines of their jeans. The friction was growing and Draco was ready for the final stretch' Harry's breath and pace quickened, he rammed himself into Draco, still kissing him in the most erotic fashion, sucking and licking every part of Draco's mouth he could reach.

"HARRY! HARRY! HARRY! THESE ARE NEW JEANS!" Draco screamed, breaking the kiss and raising his hips helplessly to Harry's delicious onslaught.

"YOU…CAN…WASH…THEM…LATER!" Harry yelled jerkily, eyes closed trying to draw out their pleasure to the maximum. Draco came first, followed a second later by Harry, who roared in triumph and collapsed on top of Draco, who was shaking with pleasure. They lay together for a moment, feeling their cum soak slowly into their trousers and growing slightly uncomfortable as it started to become cold and sticky.

Then they heard a soft, slow clapping of hands and they looked at each other in sudden realization…the adults. They had just dry-fucked, on the dinner table in front of the Draco's father and their Potions professor. Quickly Harry pulled himself off Draco, grabbed his wand and waved it once.

"_Scourgify." _Harry mumbled and in his pants (and Draco's) became warm and dry once more, Harry sat back down in his seat, blushing rosy-red, even though he knew he shouldn't be embarrassed.

Draco slid off the table and back into his seat smiling dreamily, in complete satisfaction. In an entirely un-Snape-like way, Severus was doubled over, in silent fits of laughter and Lucius, who had a huge hard-on, was smirking over the table at the two teenagers.

"What the hell was that?" Lucius said, chuckling and making no aims to cover his hardness. "Don't get me wrong…I would love to see it again, but Harry…what prompted you to be so…so…_demanding_?"

"Draco praised my love-making skills." Harry said proudly, his head held high, "I love him and he deserves to be shown how grateful I am for his praise." Harry stopped and Draco, looked so happy that Harry blushed again.

"You should both go and lie down for an hour, before the guests start arriving, Luce and I will set up." Severus said, finally getting a hold of his giggling fit. "And no sex, there will be plenty of time for that later; you both need to rest now."

Draco took Harry hand and they walked down the corridor to their bedroom. As soon as Draco had closed the door, he threw himself at Harry, kissing him so hard that Harry stumbled backwards, falling onto the bed.

"N…no…sex…no sex, Draco." Harry gasped, trying to break the passionate kiss.

"We…aren't…though…are we?" Draco growled back, biting Harry's bottom lip and reaching between them to cup Harry's writhing cock.

"No…Draco...No…we do actually need to rest…we have two days of orgy, starting in an hour. Let's at least…oh shit…Draco…we should at least relax a…ahhh…bit and have a shower…"

"Fine." Draco said, rolling off of Harry and disappearing into the bathroom, looking slightly disappointed, but not shattered. Harry was right; they did need to recover their strength.

But, Draco silently vowed, as he stood under the warm spray in the shower, that he would find Harry Potter that night and punish him soundly for…for _something_.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Harry had just finished getting changed for the party, when Draco stepped out of the walk-in closet wearing..._leather, lots of black leather._

He was wearing extremely tight leather pants that zipped up at the sides and displayed certain areas of Draco's beautiful body very nicely, a leather zip up vest (that was NOT zipped up) and he held in his hands…Harry felt his cock tighten…a whip and a pair of handcuffs (bright red and fluffy, of course). Draco's hair had been carefully ruffled, to give it a sensual, sexy tangled look.

Harry glanced down at his jeans and T-shirt, blushing at his own boring get-up and then looking hungrily back at Draco, the tent in his pants growing as he took in the delicious scene.

"Potter." Draco said, shaking his blonde head, "You cannot wear jeans and a t-shirt to an orgy, come here you idiot." Draco beckoned and Harry followed him into the large wardrobe.

From amidst the masses of fur, leather, Lycra and…Draco's school robes, Draco pulled out the skankiest outfit Harry had ever seen in his life. It was…black leather… a mankini…with tight Lycra…where it mattered.

"Wow…Draco. No FUCKING way! I am so NOT wearing that." Harry almost screamed in horror and embarrassment.

"Yeah, probably not…it's not _original _enough; so many people have done it before." Draco said thoughtfully as he returned to the look at his rack.

"Draco…can't I please just wear my jeans? No shirt I promise, but my_ regular _jeans." Harry asked and Draco turned around, smirking.

"Hey! Good idea! You are so fucking sexy already. No improvements necessary, right?" Draco said, reaching for the hem on Harry's t-shirt and licking his lips slightly.

Harry felt his loins clench and swell rapidly as Draco lifted his shirt up and threw it to the floor. Draco's cock was also incredibly excited and hard. It was also very visible in the soft leather of his pants. Draco traced Harry's chest with one warm finger and leaned forward to suck on Harry's nipple. Harry drew in a sharp breath, as Draco grazed his teeth gently over the hard nub.

"Draco…I…" Harry said through gritted teeth. Draco lifted his head from Harry's nipple and took Harry hands in his. Harry tried not to close his eyes and give in to the moment. But, as soon as Draco touched him a flurry of sensation overtook him. Draco kissed his wrists, at the place where his blood pulsed so fast and so hot; the place where Petunia had burned him. He shivered as Draco kissed the sensitive flesh there.

Harry could not help but close his eyes. Then, hardly aware of what he was doing, he flexed his fingers and reached between them, circled Draco's barely contained cock and squeezed. A low moan escaped Draco's lips; he let go of Harry's arms and captured the shirtless boy's lips in a passionate and arousing kiss.

"Save it boys!" Lucius scolded from the door, "The guests are arriving and they expect to be able to see the birthday boy."

"Dad! Seriously, can't you just NOT walk in on us…ONCE?" Draco hissed, storming passed Lucius and out into the bedroom. Harry shrugged in apology and followed Lucius out to the entrance hall.

~DMHP~

The first guest to arrive was a tall, dark skinned wizard, who Harry recognised from school.

"Harry…this is Blaise. Blaise Zabini." Lucius said, licking his lips, clearly getting in the mood for the party. Blaise was wearing normal robes, but as soon as the door closed behind him, he waved his wand, his robes disappeared and he was only wearing a fluoro, orange thong. His dick was very large and Harry's cock jumped in anticipation of the night ahead.

Lucius showed Blaise through to the huge living room and when he opened the door, Harry, who was still by the door, saw deep red and blue lights; smoke and he heard low, raunchy music coming from the room. _Severus and Lucius had not been kidding when they said 'huge' party!_

Slowly the house began to fill. Mostly Harry did not know anyone, but occasionally he would notice a familiar face. The last people to arrive were three wizards, all with dark, curly hair and beautiful bodies; they too were also only wearing jeans. Their hair and muscles were damp from the rain that had started outside and Harry felt his loins jump at the sight of them. _Shit they were HOT!_

"Harry, these boys are from the Irish Immortal Wolf pack. Patrick, Sean and David O'Keefe, meet Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, birthday boy and all-round good man." Lucius said, smirking at Harry's speechless expression.

"Well, that the last of them Harry, we can go into the party now. I know I want to find Sev and that cute French wizard." Lucius led Harry and the O'Keefe brothers (Harry assumed they were brothers), into the living room. It was absolutely wild in there.

There were over sixty wizards in the one room, but it had been magically extended to allow for some space. There were three or four couches strewn around and each wall had four double beds up against it. Everything was made out of leather or satin. Apparently no one had waited for Harry to arrive; there were people making out on everything from the floor to bookshelf at the back of the room.

There was an abundance of threesomes, foursomes and sensual dancing. Screams of erotic pleasure and completion filled the room. Moans, grunts and arousing fast breathing reached Harry ears and he realised he had to find Draco, or he might just have to jerk off in the doorway.

"Close your eyes," Draco murmured from behind him, Harry jumped, but then asked.

"What?"

"Close your eyes. I'd…I'd like to kiss you. Just once."

Harry did as he asked; Draco moved in front of him and traced his bottom lip with one finger.

"Keep them closed," Draco murmured. His hands splayed over Harry's cheeks then into his hair. Draco's breath feathered across his lips a moment before his mouth covered Harry's. Electricity zinged through them, and Harry moaned, pressing into Draco.

"Dray," he murmured. Harry reached for him, but Draco grabbed his wrists and held them clamped at the small of his back.

"Just let me kiss you," he whispered. He nipped at Harry's bottom lip, pulling it between his teeth then sucking it. Draco's mouth pressed over Harry's again, and his tongue thrust inside. Harry's entire body trembled and he felt his cock stiffen beyond anything he could remember feeling. The other men around Harry had aroused him, but Draco enflamed him.

Harry's breathing grew choppy as Draco kissed him over and over, his mouth completely possessing Harry's, his hunger evident in the sweeps of his tongue. Harry groaned, pressing closer even if he couldn't touch Draco with his hands. Harry's fingers flexed up into Draco's hands where he held his wrists, the excitement of being held captive making his cock jump and strain at his jeans.

Suddenly, he let go of Harry's hands and Harry reached for him, but Draco was gone, already out of reach.

Confused by his abrupt behaviour, Harry sank onto one of the leather couches. His fingers traced his tingling lips as he listened to the sounds of sex, lust and passion.

Harry closed his eyes and leaned back. Then the couch depressed on either side of his legs as someone straddled him, kneeling over him. Hands cupped his face; Harry opened his eyes and saw Patrick looking down at him and Sean and David standing either side. Harry smiled and closed his eyes as firm lips took his. Harry felt the others sit and their hands start touching him lightly. Stroking along his arms, his thighs. Taking up his hands and massaging his palms and fingers.

Anticipation fogged Harry's mind, drawing his senses to sharp edges. Even the lightest touch made him shiver with need. The callused fingers continued to caress him, and goose bumps rose on his arms. The man kissing him slid his hands across Harry's stomach and sides, the scratchy, oh-so-male skin lightly abrading him. Lord, how he trembled to feel that same abrasion rasping over his throbbing cock.

"Let's find an empty bed. We'll have more space." Patrick suggested, his strong, husky accent making Harry want to come straight away.

"Yes," he whispered. His breathing came in soft huffs as he thought of what was to come.

The queen-sized brass bed had black satin sheets. It was in itself a despicably delicious and arousing set up. _Well done Lucius._

Harry turned, all three of the men still had damp hair. Their muscled perfection appeared to be built from daily, hard work not from hours at the gym and Harry longed to see if Irish men lived up to the rumours of magnitude…in the best areas…

Sean moved in front of Harry. His brown eyes, darkened with desire, he watched Harry closely as his hands went to the waistband of his own jeans. Fire laced through Harry. _Touch me_, his body screamed. _Touch me, touch me. Please touch me._

"Mr Potter, you are so…delicious," Patrick whispered behind him. His palms followed the path from Harry's navel to the middle of his chest. Harry groaned as Patrick moved his hands apart to circle Harry's hard nipples, then he moved slightly, reaching down to cup Harry's quivering erection.

"Mmm… So thick…so long," he commented, giving a soft squeeze to Harry's shaft and his breath brushing across Harry's ear. "I can't wait to taste this."

"Me either," Sean said. Hooking his fingers into Harry's waistband, he guided them toward the bed where David waited. Patrick released Harry, and climbed onto the mattress to kneel at the head of the bed. The other two men moved Harry to his hands and knees facing Patrick. Immediately, Patrick began to kiss him again. Sean and David both removed their jeans, revealing thick thighs and mouth-watering cocks that jutted from thatches of dark hair. Sean sat beside Harry, who had broken the kiss to look at their bodies, leaning in to suck on Harry neck, while David climbed up behind him.

David waved his wand and a large container of lube appeared, then he waved it again and Harry was naked. Slowly, watching Harry, who was straining to look over his shoulder, he opened the lube. Pausing, he massaged Harry's butt, before opening him and beginning to gently rub the cool gel over his hole. Then he slid one digit inside Harry and Harry jumped in surprise and pleasure. Then he removed it quickly.

"Oh shit," Harry cried out, already shaking from the touch. Sean rolled onto his back beside harry and pushed himself underneath Harry's trembling body. He promptly began to stroke and tease Harry's aching cock and balls. Harry arched his back in reaction as spikes of pleasure ran through him.

Suddenly David's finger was inside him again, moving gently in and out. Harry chocked with pleasure. He was delirious with lust and he leaned forward to kiss Patrick fiercely, as David added more fingers to the ensemble. When David withdrew he whimpered at the emptiness, but Sean didn't disappoint. He began to suck Harry off so good that Harry screamed, before Patrick could kiss him again.

Then quite suddenly they all stopped too. Harry waited, blood coursing through his veins. His breathing shuddered as the tip of David's wide cock pressed against his arsehole. Patrick kissed him, hard, absorbing his scream as David surged forward, filling Harry completely. At the same time Sean took Harry all the way into his mouth and began to move up and down, as David fucked Harry from behind. Harry raise his butt towards David, taking as much of his cock as he could, hearing himself yell, as his prostate was pummelled mercilessly, he cock was sucked like never before and his neck was nibbled, licked and chewed beyond reckoning.

All the while his arousal was building from their touch and the knowledge that this was only the first cock to fill him tonight. He wanted Draco to be there. Partaking in the lusty, explicit activity, but he was not, so Harry banished the thought from his sex delirious mind. He was a sexual creature bent on as much fucking as he could handle.

David grasped Harry's hips, thrusting in a fast rhythm into Harry core. Harry was being pleasured so much he could not control himself. He came hard and fast into Sean's waiting mouth and his cock tightened again almost straight away. His prostate was still being deliciously crushed and Harry roared every time it was struck. In his dimmed vision, he thought he saw Draco standing next to the bed watching them before Sean blocked his sight. Just the thought of being observed set Harry off again, and he convulsed, needing someone to touch his quivering penis. David's roar sounded loud over the noise in the room as he finally came. Filling Harry with his warm juices, then he was gone, leaving Harry painfully empty.

Sean and Patrick immediately flipped Harry onto his knees and Sean moved to take him from behind. Harry reached for Patrick's jeans to open them. His cock popped out, and Harry took it in his lustful mouth, as Sean quickly re-prepared Harry's lube dripping arse and surged into him.

Harry fought not to bite Patrick, as they both writhed with intense pleasure. Patrick's cock tasted good on his tongue, not as good as Draco's though. Harry sucked and licked in time to Sean's deep thrusts. Oh…so deep. He groaned around the shaft in his mouth, earning a few droplets of pre-cum to whet his palate. Harry groaned again when David shifted him slightly so he could get to Harry's cock. He drew the throbbing mass deep between his lips, pushing the tip of his tongue against its head. His hand drifted lazily over Harry's belly. He pushed up, intensifying the sensation of Sean's driving cock.

With one final slam, Harry felt Sean's warmth deep inside him. Then Harry came again. His cum created a white frosting all over David's face. Harry went to apologise, but then David licked his lips and laughed.

Harry was breathing heavily around Patrick's arousal and Patrick gently lifted his still throbbing cock from Harry eager mouth. "I want you to ride me."

"I don't know if I have the strength," Harry confessed, breathing hard, his eyes half closed.

"You will," he growled, and his forcefulness coiled new desire in Harry's rapidly stiffening cock." Harry whimpered and placed his forehead against Patrick's chest as Sean pulled free.

David slid off the bed, his face still covered in Harry's cum.

"You're going?"

He nodded. "Leaving you to Patrick. And Mr Malfoy," he said, jerking his head toward Draco who stood there, his eyes blazing with molten silver arousal, as he surveyed Harry and the three Irish Wolves.

"Come on you," David rasped. He hooked an arm around Sean's neck and kissed him hard. "I want in you really bad."

"B-but…" Harry stuttered.

Sean laughed. "We're totally unrelated, honey. My name's only O'Keefe because of him. I used to be a Brennan—the boy who lived down the street and fell in with his wild ways." He tickled David's belly and David pinched him. The two of them scooped up their jeans and disappeared in the crowd.

"I didn't see that coming," Harry murmured.

Patrick laughed. "They play both ways, but mostly for the same team. And the rest of us O'Keefes' consider Sean as family because he's basically 'married' in. He and David are committed."

"But you're all Irish and you look alike—I mean… Well, I don't know that I actually know what I mean."

Patrick had shifted so he was on his stomach, legs spread wide, he handed harry the lube. "Aye, we're all from the same town," he conceded. "The looks thing is just coincidence and actually, aside from build and hair, they don't really...holy shit Potter!"

Patrick gasped as Harry began to sensually and slowly smooth lube over Patrick's exposed hole. Probing and stretching with two fingers, before going for gold. Patrick convulsed as Harry struck his spots and he growled like an animal. Before the Irishman got over this first onslaught Harry entered him and rode him with every ounce of strength he had left.

"That's it, babe. Doesn't he feel good around you," Harry heard as Draco say huskily into his ear. He sat behind Harry, his body pressed to his back. He put one hand low on Harry's groin and the other on his ass, riding in Harry's momentum.

"I thought you weren't gonna play," Harry said through teeth gritted with painful pleasure. "I thought you were angry with me."

Draco moved his hair to the side and kissed the back of Harry's neck as he picked up speed and rode Patrick's arse like a dragon rider. Harry's whole body pulsed. His eyes closed as he sank into the sensations sizzling over him. Two sets of hands. Two bodies. A mouth sucking possessively at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Tight anus bucking upward, clenching his cock.

Harry leaned against Draco, rocking with him as he fucked Patrick. Draco's hands came up and he played roughly with Harry's nipples, twisting each between his fingers, and Harry cock felt as if it might explode with pleasure. He heard someone crying out in orgasm and it triggered reaction in him. He reached back and gripped Draco's waist while he thrust hard into Patrick. Harry's mouth dropped open in a silent scream, and his whole world suspended, colours flying past him. As he fell forward, over Patrick, he distantly heard Draco stumble away.

Disappointment threaded through him—not that Draco hadn't fucked him, but that Draco had run away. The gnawing feeling soon disappeared as Patrick turned over and ran his hands over Harry, gently.

"Thank you," Patrick whispered. Harry nodded and then, just like that he was asleep. Completely spent.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

At 8.30 the following morning, Harry woke up and shook his head to clear it. He was still in the large bed and everyone else was either asleep on the various other bits of furniture or Harry guessed, in the multiple bedrooms spread throughout the Malfoy Mansion.

Harry was still exhausted and very tender. His cock hurt, his arse hurt and his heart hurt. Draco had left. Harry had to find him and ask him what was wrong.

In the kitchen, Harry could hear the house-elves preparing breakfast for everyone and Lucius was dragging himself around, cleaning things up. (He had apparently lost his wand…but then again, almost every phallic symbol had been used accordingly the night before).

The first place Harry looked was where he found Draco. He went to their bedroom and at first glance, it just appeared to be Severus, Blaise and Patrick on Draco's bed, all naked, sleeping amidst a wide variety of dildos, cock rings and leather collars, then Harry looked into Draco's bathroom. Draco was lying, with his eyes closed in the bath

"May I join you?" Harry asked, he was still naked from the night before and stood in the door looking down at Draco.

"Do you have to ask?" Draco teased, his eyes still shut. Harry grinned, apparently Draco was OK again.

Harry leaned down and braced both hands on either side of the bath.

"I love y—"Harry's hand slipped. He fell into the bath on top of Draco.

Draco laughed as Harry fought to regain his balance. He squirmed underneath Harry. "Ouch! Off of me! Now!"

Harry scrambled off him, suppressing a laugh as he stood over the sweet blonde wizard. Draco stared up at him and Harry decided not to let it drop.

"Draco. What was wrong last night?" Draco's eyes darkened and he frowned.

"I…I was…am…jealous…of everyone who so much as looked at you last night. I felt like they had no right. I wanted you all to myself. I had to take myself away from the party, away from you, well…because I thought…I thought I might not be able to control myself and I do not want to be like that."

Draco realised he had just blurted everything out and he felt relieved to have said it, but stupid all the same for not saving Harry his sob story. Harry reached down and gathered Draco up in his arms. He carried Draco against his body to the bedroom, where Harry laid him gently down. He then roughly woke the three wizards and kept slapping their butts until they gathered up their things and left groggily, holding onto one another. Then Harry closed the door and returned to Draco's side.

He leaned forward until their lips met, wet and warm, with more passion than one kiss should have. Draco yielded every piece of his body to Harry and Harry despite his exhaustion gave everything he had to Draco.

His hands roamed across Draco's damp flesh, awakening him more and more, drawing them so close together that Draco could barely breathe. He glided a hand up Draco's thigh and slipped it downward, fingers splayed and sweeping over the top of his leg. Draco's flesh danced under Harry's touch as he gave Draco sweet torment with his fingertips.

Slowly, lovingly, Harry moved his hand up along the inside of Draco's thigh. He ceased to breathe under the touch of such passion, such desperate meaning. Harry was trying with his whole mind, body and spirit, to tell Draco how he really felt. To tell Draco of the love they shared, the love Harry reciprocated.

Harry's hand was fire upon him as it was so perilously near his aching, throbbing length. Draco gasped and told himself to breathe so he would be a part of this moment and the moments he knew would follow.

Harry brushed his hand up to the top of Draco's thigh and across the bottom of his belly, over the taut abdomen and rigid muscles. Draco was suddenly awash in gooseflesh as Harry teased him so gently, so delicately. Draco's almost desperately desired to have Harry touch him more, to place his warm, teasing hand upon his straining hardness and build it to bursting. Never had Draco thought a touch could do so much, could make his body crave so much.

Harry placed both of his hands on Draco now, more enticement than he could bear. Then, finally, Harry slid his hand down again to cup Draco's balls. Draco moaned and lifted his hips to make Harry cup him harder.

Draco began to writhe breathlessly, feeling Harry's rock hard manhood pressing down on his abdomen as Harry's body rested on top of him. Draco reached up, burying his right hand in Harry's thick hair. He took in Harry's steady emerald green gaze. Harry found his voice and spoke the truth from his heart.

"I want to make love. . . to you and no one else. Sex is the party and I enjoyed it. You are my life and my love, I enjoy that a whole lot more."

Harry drew Draco nearer to him. "The other wizards turn me on and bring me excitement. You, Draco, you set me on fire. You bring me to the edge. You mean everything to me."

"I could…say the same." Draco murmured through his arousal, "By the way, happy birthday, babe." Harry smiled and then continued to torture his aching lover.

Harry kissed Draco tenderly and then drew his kisses from Draco's lips and anointed them upon his waiting flesh. He kissed Draco's chest and nipples, circling his tongue about the dark rounds of taut flesh and heightening his desire more than Draco had dared dream.

Slowly he drew his kisses down to Draco's abdomen to the place where his erection jutted upwards toward his navel. The tip of Draco's cock, tickled Harry chin and Draco moaned in torment and lust.

Harry raised his gaze to look at Draco. Harry's eyes sparkled, rivalling the most precious emerald and Draco's burned with liquid silver fire.

Taking a deep breath, Harry slid a hand under the small of Draco's back and brought his body up into a smooth arch.

Draco gasped, his pleasure too difficult to contain. Shivers ran through him like a raging river. Draco slowly parted his legs as Harry moved further down and kissed Draco's throbbing shaft.

Nothing short of the world exploding, would have made either wizard end that moment.

~DMHP~

Very few people had been able to get up for breakfast and most of the wizards hadn't bothered. Lunch was a different story, however.

At 1.30, the house elves began to lay out the buffet and most people who were up and all in very good moods, filed into the dining room, wrapped in towels from showers, somewhere still wearing their raunchy outfits or just plain naked, but everyone was relaxed and happy.

As Harry and Draco shuffled into lunch, hand in hand, people mumbled 'happy birthday' to Harry as he passed. Harry was grinning broadly and for the first time in his life, he felt really happy that it was his birthday.

Harry and Draco put several things on their plates and went to sit in the lounge room, next to Lucius, Severus and the O'Keefe boys. Lucius was curled up in Severus's lap and Sean sat behind David with his legs wrapped around David's waist.

Everyone looked exhausted and most people were drinking Rejuvenation potions. They all knew that another night, much like the last was ahead, so no one was doing anything _too _sexual or arousing, they were saving their libido and lust.

Harry had filled his plate full of small, mouth-sized pieces of food and he took a small slice of bread, one heavily coated in honey and offered it to Draco.

Draco opened his mouth and allowed Harry to slide the bread onto his tongue. The honey left a trail on Draco's bottom lip and on Harry's finger. He closed his lips softly around it. Draco's tongue flickered over the honey on Harry's finger until it was clean of it, but even then he kept on licking, adding a little suction to his suggestively arousing performance.

Harry moaned very softly and pulled Draco onto his lap, so that they were facing each other and their very mutual erections touched in an intense and erotic way. Lunch trays were cast aside and Draco lifted himself slightly, so that he would have the advantage. Then he bent his head and began to slowly, dangerously kiss Harry's neck and face.

"Those two have an insatiable lust for one another." Lucius whispered to Severus and Severus laughed quietly. "Even after a night of fucking and probably this morning too, they are hard, eager and aroused."

"Says…you…Mr Horny-since-high-school..." Draco said between kisses and Severus chuckled again.

"He's right you know?" Severus said to his lover, and Lucius raised one eyebrow jauntily.

"You, Severus Snape, were the one who pushed me into that broom-closet and made out with me. It was you who fucked me on roof of greenhouse six and you were the one who gave me a blow job, under the desk, in History of Magic." Lucius grinned as he saw Severus blush at the memories Lucius had obviously _aroused_.

Suddenly Harry gasped, but it was not a gasp of pleasure, everyone looked around. Harry had just realised something.

"Severus…I smacked you butt!" Harry exclaimed, as it that explained everything. The O'Keefe's all sniggered, Lucius's eyes widened and Draco raised a querying eyebrow. Severus on the other hand, just sat staring at Harry, waiting for him to be a little more specific.

"Oh my god…you guys are so stupid! I smacked Severus…with my _bare_ hand!" Harry said emphatically. _Why hadn't he realised it before? _

"Yes, Harry…_and?" _Draco said gently, "What is so weird about that? This is an orgy."

"SHIT PEOPLE!" Harry almost screamed, "I touched Severus, without my gloves."

Draco drew in a sharp breath and stared at Severus. "How are you not dead?" Draco asked and Severus looked at Lucius, who sighed and nodded, like a parent finally resigned to admitting that Santa was not real.

"Harry, this will be a shock for you, but it will also make your life a lot easier." Lucius began; he reached up and stroked Severus's stubbled jaw. "Sev is a Morthmore. He is supposed to be your mentor and guardian, but up until you came here, you kind of hated him…so…yeah…he didn't come forward…" Lucius trailed off and looked up at the dark haired wizard for support.

"This is true, Harry." Severus confirmed, "Will you accept me as your aid?"

"Of…of course…thank you." Harry was definitely shocked, but Draco could tell that he was not startled enough for his body to lose interest in their previous _conversation. _Draco rubbed his hard cock against Harry's in slow, sensual circular motions. The desire was suddenly rekindled in Harry's green eyes and he nodded gratefully to Severus before turning back to Draco and lifting his hands to run them passionately through the blonde's soft hair.

"Harry. Tonight is when we start the games and activities. We will have the cake and presents too." Lucius said, trying to ignore his groins reaction to the lusty display. "Sev…SEV…not helping me here!" He hissed as Severus reached around him and began to slowly massage his lover's swollen cock.

"It is also drag night." Severus said grinning at Lucius's attempt to ignore his intimate touch. "So you get a date, and then you decide who is going to dress like the girl."

"Cool…cool…sorry…we are a little otherwise engaged right now." Harry desperately mumbled, the sex crazed Draco was rapidly losing all control and Harry was barely holding on.

"What we are trying to say is tonight is even bigger than last night and If I were you I would return to your room and SLEEP for a few hours before fulfilling your arousing needs." Severus said, leaning forward to gently bite the sensitive skin on Lucius's neck.

Abruptly Harry stood up, grasping his wild lover to his torso and he walked quickly from the room. As he left he heard Severus say.

"Well, that was easy…but somehow I don't think they will sleep…at least not for a while."

~DMHP~

Harry used Draco as a battering ram and pushed the door open with Draco's back. Draco didn't notice…he was too busy violating every inch of Harry he could reach.

The bed was too far away, so harry made Draco stand up, while he kicked the door shut and then returned to the delicious boy in front of him.

Harry dipped his head down and kissed Draco strongly, Draco's knees almost gave way. "I may need a little more exercise before I'll be ready to sleep." The blonde boy murmured huskily against Harry's bruising lips.

"Exercise? Is that what we're calling it now?" Harry asked, smiling and then Draco placed a kiss on his neck that he felt all the way to his quivering cock.

"Exercise, shagging, making love, having a good old fuck," Draco said. "Whatever it's called, it's addictive."

Draco moulded his fucking hot body tighter to Harry's. He pushed Draco back towards the bed, but he held his ground. "No, let's do it here," Draco said, gesturing to his study table next to the door.

"On the desk?" Harry asked, growing more aroused by the sheer absurdity of it.

"It's sturdy and it's not that different from the breakfast table…we did it there, sort of." Draco tugged Harry toward the side of the desk, pushed aside a stack of school books and sat. Harry watched as Draco dropped the satin robe and his cock jumped in anticipation, while his balls tightened deliciously.

~DMHP~

Meanwhile…in the foothills of one of Russia's most notorious mountain ranges…Narcissa Malfoy emerged from a sinisterly camouflaged building and stalked silently out into the bleak wilderness…she was walking to the nearest muggle train station…she liked taking muggle transport from Russia to England…people were killed all the time, so she took her chance to cause many muggle deaths…she was going back…to her Mansion…home…


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Draco took a shower by himself, because Harry was still sleeping. Once he had dried himself he poked his head out of the bathroom and saw that Harry had woken up and was stretching and yawning. _Gosh…he was so adorable._

Draco wrapped his naked body in one of the silk robes and stepped out of the bathroom. Harry lounged on the exposed sheets, one arm on the mound of pillows, propping his head up, one brow raised in interest. That was not all that had _risen_ to Draco entrance.

"Loosen the robe, princess_,_" Harry said, his voice broke a little with obvious restraint.

Draco drew the robe cord tighter about his waist. "And what good will that do me?" he teased.

"Come here and find out."

"That's…Harry you're so cliché."

Harry grinned. "It was the best I could do. You're a little bit distracting."

"Only a 'little' bit?" Draco purred. He slowly, teasingly shed the robe. Harry's eyes widened. "I do not understand why you put your jeans and belt back on ever."

"So you can take them off." Harry said sitting up.

Harry got off the bed and stepped slowly toward Draco who reached forward and gripped Harry's hips.

"I love you." Draco whispered.

"I love you too."

Draco slipped his fingers into Harry's belt and pulled him closer. "Did I mention that I'm really, really horny?"

"That's weird…me too." Harry growled, bending to lick Draco's nipple.

"I was thinking about you when I was in the shower." Draco slid his hands around Harry's waist and gripped his arse, massaging as he talked. "Thinking about what I'd like to be doing with you."

"Oh, yeah?" Harry cock went even harder against Draco's own straining length.

"Let's save the lust for later though," said Draco, with enormous will power and stepped away from Harry who nodded painfully. "If we save it, it will be so much better when it comes."

"I really do love you." Harry said, taking deep breaths and allowing himself to calm down.

"I know...hey…umm…what is your opinion on…umm…actually never mind." Draco faltered, too afraid to go on.

"What, Draco?"

"No…no, seriously don't worry."

"OK…but if you decide otherwise…"

"Yep…yes…OK…cool." Draco started to leave. "I am just going to get my costume…assuming I can be the girl for the drag. Please say yes…I really want to be."

"Yes, definitely…you are way more confident than me." Harry said raising his eyebrows in relief.

"Not when we are alone." Draco purred and kissed Harry on the lips before leaving the room.

~DMHP~

The party re-started in full, very early in the evening, but Lucius and Severus used Long-lasting Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder outside the windows. Inside the house, it felt like night time.

Harry was waiting in the doorway, watching the various 'couples' dancing sensually to The Weird Sisters' '_Passion Potion_'.

"Want to dance?" Draco said from behind him and Harry turned slowly to look at the blonde wizard. Harry drew in a quiet breath and stared at Draco.

Draco had donned six inch black high heeled boots and a pair of extremely tight light blue jeans. He had on a tailored woman's white button-up shirt (which was NOT buttoned up) and Harry could just see the edge of a black lacy bra through the slightly open folds. A leather collar encircled Draco's neck and he had magically extended his hair, which was out and now reached down past his butt, in long wavy tresses. Draco had put make-up on too and his face glowed with his features accented and his silver eyes sparkling. Harry stared and stared. Draco still looked like a man, but he…well…Draco had been right…dressing up was extremely hot. His cock ached and Draco smiled sweetly, before repeating his question.

"Wanna dance, babe?"

"Um…" Harry was not a good dancer, but he loved the idea of watching Draco dance, of being pressed up against his luscious body. "Sure."

A few seconds later that's exactly what he was doing, and Draco's moves were even hotter than he'd imagined. Mesmerized by the sway of Draco's hips, Harry forgot about everyone else in the room.

They danced through one song, then another and another. Finally a slow song came on, and they moved close together.

Draco's hands slid up Harry's chest, around his neck. His body pressed against Harry, moving to the slow beat of the music, coaxing him into an intimate dance with a promise of something more.

Where their bodies met, Harry burned.

Draco pressed his thigh more firmly against Harry cock and his own hard length against Harry's firm abdomen, stoking their very mutual desire. Draco's eyes became pools of liquid lust and silver sparks, their depths glowing with daring.

"I've got a thing for you, you know," he said into Harry's ear.

"No shit."

"And it has nothing to do with your feet."

"I've got good feet, just so you know, I just can't dance."

Draco smiled. "I've been having trouble concentrating on anything, you distract me."

Harry raised his eyebrow and tried out a Malfoy smirk.

"Then I think we need to come up with a way to fix this." He said slyly.

The music changed to a Weird Sisters' rendition of "_Fuck Off, Goblin Man_." It was a horny, yet highly unromantic song, so Harry took Draco's hand and led him off the dance floor.

As they passed a HUGE pile of presents, all with Harry's name on them, at the edge of the dance floor, Draco tugged Harry behind it and pinned him against the wall, where they were concealed from the crowd. His hand grazed Harry's thigh, then travelled across his pelvis, barely missing his cock. A smile played on the blonde's rouged lips, and Harry knew he was being teased maliciously…relentlessly.

"Dray…DRAY…if you do not get on with it…I swear I will fuck you on top of my presents and I don't want to break anything."

"So you're getting my message loud and clear?"

"Yes…please," Harry whispered as he traced his finger along Draco's exposed collar bone.

"Let me spell it out for you," Draco whispered. "I want you to take me back to our room and have hot, nasty sex with me all night long."

"Right now?"

"No, after the games and stuff…but I will be _constantly_ reminding you," Draco breathed, massaging Harry's cock with his palm, "I will not let you forget."

"OK. OK. Come on let's not ditch the party, let's go find Lucius and find out what's happening." Harry forced himself to take Draco's hand off his erection and led him out from behind the present pile.

Lucius and Severus were dancing together in the corridor, separate from the rest of the party. The song was fast and raunchy, but the two wizards were holding each other close and swaying slowly, nuzzling each other with their eyes closed.

"Wow!" Draco said loudly, "and I thought it was all about sex…you two really do LOVE each other, don't you?"

Lucius rolled his eyes, but nodded, smiling happily and Severus kissed his cheek gently.

"Oh dear, Lucy, I think we just blew his mind," Severus remarked quietly, sticking his tongue in Lucius's ear, making the blonde wizard giggle and pull away quickly. As Harry had expected, Lucius was the 'girl' of the two men. His long blonde hair was swept up into an elaborate swirl on the back of his head and he was wearing a green, sequined mini skirt with a tight green tank top, he was also wearing a green, leather collar with a lead attached.

Severus held the end of the leash in his hand and to top the submissive outfit, Lucius's legs were shackled together with light chains, so he could still walk, but the effect was to say the least…arousing.

"You look…nice." Harry said to Lucius, licking his lips slightly. Draco turned around and did the perfect imitation of a jealous girlfriend.

"Potter, you _can't_ hit on him! You are _my_ boyfriend!"

"Dray, I was complementing your father on his costume, not hitting on him." Harry said taking the blonde in his arms and biting his warm neck. Draco pushed away in mock-anger and stormed over to the two older wizards. Draco then proceeded to kiss Severus hard on the lips.

Getting the idea, Severus returned the kiss with fiery passion, until both Harry and Lucius could bare it no longer.

"STOPSTOPSTOPSTOP!" Lucius screamed almost in tears.

"Draco, please…it hurts me inside." Harry said whimpering.

Draco broke the kiss and smirked up at Severus, "At least we know they care and it's also… a slightly revengeful act for me, I am super jealous."

"Harry, _your_ Malfoy is a good kisser too. I see where genetics comes in for them." Severus said, grinning maliciously at Harry who smiled back feeing grateful it was over, but realising the joke.

Lucius grabbed Severus and pressed him up against the wall. "That better have been just a joke, because I love you and it would not only be horrible for me but also lightly weird if you were cheating on me with my son." Severus just leaned forward and kissed Lucius, washing away any doubt.

"Same goes for you, except if you were cheating on me with my potions professor and new mentor." Harry said, resting his hands on Draco's hips.

"I love you, I couldn't cheat."

~DMHP~

"OK PEOPLE! IN HALF AN HOUR WE WILL DO THE CAKE AND START THE PRESENTS! OK?" Lucius called over the buzz of voices. There was a general chorus of agreement and Harry felt his spirits soar as he saw that people were genuinely happy to be at _his _party. Suddenly a hand grabbed his and he was pulled out of the crowd. When he turned around, Draco was there at the door of the kitchen. He beckoned to Harry, winked suggestively and then slipped inside.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Harry slipped through the kitchen door and shut it behind him, turning to see Draco standing by the counter, his left foot up in the stand of a bar stool.

"I thought you said we should wait till after the party." Harry protested as Draco put one finger in his mouth and sucked it, moaning.

"We have twenty minutes, Potter and I need to be satisfied." Draco purred, biting his bottom lip as he gazed lustfully at Harry's body. "I've got talents that can be demonstrated in the kitchen—just not the traditional kind," Draco continued, beckoning Harry closer and edging his hand up Harry's inner thigh, stopping just short of his crotch.

"Care to show me?" Harry enquired breathlessly.

"Yes, Harry," Draco said, he stepped away and went over to the large pantry, in a moment he was back with a packet of flavoured beverage syrup. "I think these are meant for coffee…but maybe we could find some other use for them."

"What kind of use do you have in mind?"

"Definitely not what the Honeydukes producer intended." Draco grabbed the packet and tore it open with his teeth, then placed each bottle on the counter next to Harry.

"French vanilla, mint chocolate, hazelnut and raspberry. Which one do you want to try first."

"Honestly, I don't want any coffee." Harry said, not quite understanding Draco's erotic undertone.

"I don't mean in coffee. I mean, try on me."

"Try on you?"

"On me," Draco unbuttoned his shirt quickly, getting down to business before Harry could do anything else sweet and disarming.

Underneath he wore a purple-and-black lace bra that he absolutely was not going to taint with flavoured syrup. He reached behind his back and unfastened the clasp, then let the bra fall to the floor.

Harry's gaze was fixed on Draco's smooth, muscular chest now. "I'm sure you taste fine without syrup," he said, sounding distracted.

"I do, but that's beside the point." Draco unzipped his jeans and slid them down his hips, taking his time, wriggling around enough to put on a proper strip show. He pulled the jeans out of his boots and threw them to the floor.

Now there were just his boots and his underwear, which had matched the bra but which were also pointless in the face of flavoured syrups. He hooked his thumbs on each side and slowly tugged them off an inch at a time. The boots could stay. They might not have been practical, but they were great for effect.

Harry's gaze had dropped lower, was pinned now on the huge erection Draco had been sporting. "You've got an amazing body," he said.

"Thanks," Draco murmured, going for the bottle of raspberry syrup.

Draco unscrewed the top and climbed up on the counter, then straddled Harry, who was sitting on the bar stool. Draco leaned forward enough that his nipples were in range of Harry's tongue and he tilted the syrup bottle over them and let the liquid drip onto one nipple, then the other.

A whoosh of breath expelled from Harry's chest. "Fucking hell…"

"You don't like raspberry?"

"I love it," Harry whispered, then took one of Draco's nipples into his mouth and began to suck.

Warm fuzzies spread from Draco's chest to his cock, as Harry's hands travelled up his inner thighs. His touch, so appreciative and undemanding, left Draco feeling like a sex god.

Harry licked the syrup from his chest, then moved his kiss to Draco's mouth, standing up from the bar stool and sending it crashing to the floor behind him. He tasted like hot, sweet raspberries, and Draco, moaned as Harry pulled them together and pressed his own erection hard into Draco's, rocking his hips lightly and stimulating them where it counted.

"You have lube, Draco?" Harry asked between kisses and moans.

"Use the syrup…" he said and Harry groaned at the sheer erotic obscenity of the idea. His glasses were all steamed up and Draco reached for them. "Can you see without these?" He said as he removed them.

"Everything's a little blurry."

Good, then he wouldn't notice the tiny flaws all over Draco's body that made him ashamed. Draco set the glasses aside and started unbuttoning Harry's shirt.

When the shirt was got, he opened the fly of Harry's pants and pushed aside his briefs—green satin— to find his hard cock waiting.

Draco stroked Harry's length and Harry lost it. He growled ferociously and lifted Draco by his hips, turning the blonde around and letting him steady himself against the counter at Harry reached for the syrup bottle. Draco stood, waiting, with his legs spread wide and his hands clamping the counter in aroused agitation.

Harry began to gently rub the syrup onto Draco and when he slipped in his index finger, Draco bit his lip to keep from screaming in delight. Then Harry added a second finger and he quickened his movements, scissoring and finger-fucking Draco to a point of near release.

When Draco was stretched enough Harry eased himself into Draco one delicious inch at a time. Slowly at first, they found their rhythm, locked together, taking their time tasting and kissing.

And all that unexpected tenderness made their love even hotter, so that when Harry was finally moving frantically inside Draco with their destination in sight, he was right there with him, overcome with too many emotions to name.

Harry reached around Draco and roughly pumped the blonde's quivering cock. Draco cried out again and again as Harry found his mark, when Harry finally came, Draco turned around and silenced Harry's cries with a long, soft kiss that ended in Draco's own orgasm.

"You're incredible," Harry whispered.

"So are you," Draco said, panting and sweaty. The blonde lowered them to the cold tiled floor and they gripped each other, kissing and touching gently for some minutes. Then Draco reached into his boot and pulled out a small gift, wrapped in pale green tissue paper.

"Happy birthday, Potter." Draco said giving the box to Harry, Harry unwrapped it, to find a small velvet jewellery box and when he opened it, inside was a simple silver band, with engraving around the inside. Harry read it twice to make sure he was not dreaming.

_Marry me, Harry Potter._

There was a moment of silence and then the agonised howls and screams tore the silence apart and flames burst through the door of the kitchen. It was hell-fire to say the least and the cries of pain and fury could mean only two things to Draco. Either the house had somehow spontaneously combusted and immortals were somehow dying. Or Narcissa was home.


End file.
